


Chicken

by OnlyJustLost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: April Fools Prank That Wasn't Really a Prank, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Smut, The Herd - Freeform, Top Kim Mingyu, Upper School AU, Wise Jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustLost/pseuds/OnlyJustLost
Summary: When Wonwoo gets accused of staring at Ming Hao's butt things go from bad to worse as he somehow finds himself in a somewhat compromising position with Kim Mingyu.What's a harmless game of impromptu Chicken amongst enemies?





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying around with some ideas for a Seventeen based story so this is literally me just experimenting with the boys as characters. I've made the others out to be horrible but they are so far from it (I love them all so please ignore the falseness that is their charactersation).
> 
> Edited: Thank you to those who pointed out I am in fact blind XD I've changed the tag now!:)

Wonwoo for all his sins was the epitome of the ideal pupil. He would attend lessons, read copious amounts and complete homework on time. Never once disruptive and far from the obnoxiously loud members of his class, Wonwoo was often considered too quiet. 

It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, perhaps the opposite. There was too much wrong with the verbal vomit that spewed from his classmates and at times his teachers mouths that he preferred to remain impervious to them all. Indeed an hour at lunch spent with his nose in a novella was far more fulfilling then one spent navigating his way through mundane conversations rife with absurd amounts of unmarked social conventions. This preference to spend his time alone meant he was often viewed, particularly by the hegemonic herds, as an outcast. Wonwoo would've been upset by this had it not been for the simple fact that it enabled him to isolate himself rather spectacularly.

Of course there were people he liked, those with personalities that surpassed the materialistic and vain egos of the majority; people like Lee Chan in Year 11 for example. Dino, as the Year 13s had dubbed him after a tragic hairstyle choice in Year 9 was bubbly and weird. He made jokes that not everyone got and was often daydreaming about Michael Jackson or some other artist of merit. Wonwoo appreciated the younger boy for his ability to detach himself from the mainstream buzz and be refreshingly different. He liked that in a person.

And just as there were people he liked there were also those Wonwoo couldn't stand. Ranging across the year groups they generally congregated together in one big humming mass on the field during frees, break or lunch. Members such as Vernon and Seungkwan were bad enough but the resit pupils like Jeonghan and Seungcheol were worse. They were noisy and boisterous and had no consideration for others. None, however, exceeded in Wonwoo's sceptical eyes past the level of hatred he had reserved for one individual: Mingyu. 

Wonwoo would have thought the kid would be at least a bit intimidated or apologetic when he spilled his lunch over Wonwoo's head. What he hadn't expected was for the kid to lack the common curtesy necessary in such a situation. Not only did Mingyu begin laughing but he then pulled a bit of food out of Wonwoo's hair and ate it. If this was not bad enough, Wonwoo's cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment, the kid then winked at him and sauntered off. It was three years but Wonwoo would neither forget, nor forgive. 

Currently Wonwoo was watching Mingyu wrestle half heartedly with Minghao another kid he'd rather ignore. He wasn't even aware he was staring until one of the herd spotted him and took the opportunity that had presented itself. 

"Oi! Freak is staring at your ass Minghao." Seungkwan jeered to the two. Immediately Wonwoo snapped his head down eyes trying to focus on the words on the page. It was too late of course as the group slowly reacted. Minghao was the first to move.

"Is that true punk?" Minghao shot at Wonwoo who was currently scorning himself for deciding to sit on the field in the sun and not in his usual spot in the library. "Oi, weirdo, I'm talking to you." Minghao said now right in front of Wonwoo the others behind him. 

"As if." Wonwoo muttered in a low and defiant voice.

"Wow. It talks!" Jihoon exclaimed. The it was a bit too much but Wonwoo did except that most of them had never heard him talk before and he was well aware that a voice as low as his was not what most would anticipate. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Minghao took the opportunity to wrench the book out of Wonwoo's hands who stood up instantly in an attempt to protect the literature. There was a flicker of concern as Wonwoo's height empowered him slightly. Nevertheless Minghao was surround by the herd clones and must have felt invisible. "Were you or were you not staring at my ass punk?" 

"Please." Wonwoo said coldly "If I'm going to stare at someone's ass it would be his and definitely not yours." As soon as he'd said it he realised how bad that sounded. The floodgates were open. Wonwoo wasn't in the least bit attracted to guys - and most girls just irritated him for that matter - so there was no intent behind his gesture at Mingyu. All he'd tried to do was undermine Minghao not suggest he had been staring at Mingyu's ass but of course that wasn't the case. The look of shock now slapped across the herd's faces almost made it worth it...almost.

"What?" Mingyu asked dumbly, not yet disgusted but surely in shock. Wonwoo sighed. 

"Can I have my book back now?" He asked Minghao, ignoring Mingyu. Minghao blinked and looked at the book he was holding. Wonwoo reached out to take it and was pleasantly surprised that he got it back in one piece. 

"So you're...gay?" Vernon pondered the thought, mulling it over. Now in this situation Wonwoo felt like he should probably correct him. Something about the startled expressions though, made him curious as to how they'd react to him if he lied and said he was. 

"You were actually staring at my butt?" Mingyu asked his face a mixture along the lines of shock, fear and embarrassment. Honestly, Wonwoo thought, it's not that big of a deal. Even if he had been staring at Mingyu's ass it wasn't like the guy had been defiled in anyway. 

"So you are, or are not, gay?" Vernon again. Wonwoo sighed.

"Why do you lot care, what you interested? Is that it?" Okay now he knew he should have said no but playing with them was too easy and also necessary as his book now had some crumpled pages that needed avenging. The problem was when he looked up Mingyu was inspecting his face. He was studying him intensely and then, as though he could see Wonwoo's smirk under the mask, he cracked a small smile. Wonwoo didn't understand until the kid spoke up.

"What if I am?" Wonwoo's eyes widened, practically popping out of his skull because that was not what he'd, or any of the herd, had been expecting. 

"You...what?" Wonwoo coughed awkwardly looking at the others to see if they were in the same state of disbelief as he was. 

"What the hell Gyu?" Minghao and Seungkwan hissed simultaneously. Wonwoo however had noticed something in Mingyu's eyes, a little mischievous twinkle. That's when he got it. Oh. Mingyu was trying to beat him at his own game.

"Hey punk, have you lost it?" Vernon was saying to his mate and looking so done.

"What? Wonwoo here is so very handsome." Mingyu snickered stepping closer to Wonwoo. So that's how he wanted to play this.

"I could say the same about you, sexy." The reactions were priceless. If Wonwoo wasn't adamant on keeping a neutral face he would've been on the floor laughing tears. The horror plastered over all of them at the word sexy was hilarious, Minghao even shuddered. To his credit though, Mingyu didn't even flinch. Instead he got closer and closer till they were about a rulers width apart. Wonwoo had to look up slightly which he resented of course. 

Mingyu despite being younger was taller than him with his dark hair pushed back off his forehead with an even tanned complexion. Now as previously stated, Wonwoo was not actually into guys but he was well aware of the buzz on this kid and accepted that, yes, he wasn't ugly. It was for precisely this reason that he didn't feel comfortable standing next to him. In his time at school Wonwoo had managed to craft himself a shield behind books, glasses and oversized jumpers so that no one really looked at him. Next to Mingyu hiding was impossible because everyone was constantly watching him. It must be exhausting Wonwoo thought. Mingyu allowed Wonwoo to observe him before he replied.

"Is that right?" Mingyu asked smirking down.

"What the hell is going on?" Seungkwan gaped at Jihoon.

"I...I have no idea..." came the reply. Wonwoo heard this but didn't register it as he was currently evaluating the challenge in this kid's eyes. The arrogance from the day of the incident was mirrored in Mingyu’s face; oh how Wonwoo wanted to beat him.

"Mhmm, I can't take my eyes off of you, Oppa." Even he cringed at that one (internally of course). Mingyu faltered just a little bit when he heard the moans and groans and gagging sounds behind him. But then the smirk retuned and he looked at Wonwoo as if to say, fair play, better be ready to up your game.

Mingyu stepped so close this time that Wonwoo could only breathe in his scent, the outside air lost in translation. He smelled like the average boys deodorant mixed with mint and Wonwoo thought it was intoxicating. Toxic. Why wear so much smelly stuff he cursed internally before leaning his neck back a bit to look the challenger in the eyes and show that he wasn't backing down.

"Well Baby, that's good cause I never want to stop looking at you and those collarbones." Wonwoo had not been anticipating Mingyu's hand to grab the nape of his neck and bring him just a little too close, even in their sick and twisted game. It was at this point that Wonwoo entertained the possibility he'd met his match and that maybe he should quit while he was ahead. It felt as though they were playing a private game of chicken. Well private aside from the not so private spectators which had been just some of the herd and was now morphing into a mass of confused bystanders. Wonwoo figured he would not get out of this alive if he quit now, fine Mingyu, he thought, if this is how you want to play this.

"Mmm." He breathed out in the most seductive way he could making sure to lean into Mingyu to try and elicit a reaction of disgust from the younger. He succeeded in getting a few gasps from the people watching but no response from his opponent. There was a fault with his plan though, Mingyu had decided that in this weird game of chicken it was okay to go to whatever means necessary to win. He snaked his hand that had previously been on Wonwoo's neck to his lower back then tugged. Their bodies were pulled taut together and it was in that moment Wonwoo knew he'd fucked up. 

"Uhh." He let out a little sort of squeak to low to be quiet a shriek. Dropping his book he gripped the kid’s elbow to balance himself. His body was now so entrenched in Mingyu's space that Mingyu’s body, his heat, was infiltrating Wonwoo's space. He felt fire pool in his stomach for a second at the sheer surprise then the heat spread to his cheeks. Not only did Mingyu have a look that meant he thought he'd won, but the crowd around them was making a lot of noise by this point, the majority of the girls who had joined either crying because they wanted to be in Wonwoo's position right now, or giggling cause they found it hot. Wonwoo did not, however, find it hot. What was this kid playing at! Aish, seriously he needed to teach him not to mess with a guy who's read as much as he has. 

"What's wrong baby?" Mingyu kept tacking on that stupid word and Wonwoo knew he had to go one step too far in order to win. 

"Nothing, it's just…You feel so good." He had meant to say it out loud to get a response from the herd but it ended up being a sort of horse whisper in the younger's ear. Having misjudged the distance his lips tickled the edge of Mingyu's ear lobes. It was a bit much, Wonwoo was well aware, but when Mingyu gave a little sensual moan, Wonwoo could feel the vibrations running from Mingyu’s body into his own. Something had begun stirring in him and for a moment, just a second, he forgot that he hated this kid. 

"Wait till you find out how I taste." The crowds who had become silent trying to listen to the words being exchanged ripped into sounds of cheers, groans, giggles and shouts.

"What the actual fuck Gyu? Seriously what the fuck is he playing at?" Wonwoo was suddenly very disposed to the idea of tasting Mingyu. Against any sense of better judgement he lifted his hand to Mingyu's neck steadying it as he brought his mouth closer reaching towards a bit of skin exposed near his Adam's apple. No longer thinking he sucked the flesh into his mouth, nibbling and biting as he did so. What the fuck. This was no longer funny or a simple ‘taking the piss out of Mingyu's gullible mates’. It was too...intense? Wonwoo had no idea why he was currently giving the guy he hated a hickey or why said guy was just taking it leaning his head away so Wonwoo had more access. Nor was he sure why no one had stopped them from this bizarre and lewd interaction.

"What the hell, this is turning into some weird porno!" One of Mingyu's mates was shouting "Seriously is no one going to stop whatever the fuck this is?" The response was one of 'shut ups' and 'just cause they're getting more action then you ever will' but Wonwoo was a little distracted.

He hated to admit it but the feeling of marking Mingyu, even because of some unspoken game of chicken between them, felt pleasing to say the least. This cocky little shit who never treated Wonwoo with the respect an elder should received was bad and Wonwoo was marking him as such. The thought was a bit too hard for Wonwoo to handle and he stopped nipping, his loins starting to take a sudden interest in what was happening between the two. 

Mingyu's hazed out eyes widened before traveling south. With their bodies plush together he couldn't see it but he must have been well aware of what that was pressing into him suddenly. There it was though, Wonwoo saw the look of panic in Mingyu's face and he knew he had a rather similar one himself. This whole situation was freaky and ridiculous and stupid and just why did they decide this was a good idea. He watched as Mingyu sighed looking around at the crowd before another shit-eating grin spread across his face. Wonwoo wanted to run away at this point but he was stuck steadfast to the spot.

"Like what you taste?” Mingyu breathed out the warm air fanning Wonwoo's neck. 

“Mhmm.” Keep it simple Wonwoo decided.

“My turn.” Wonwoo didn't have time to react, time to push this perverted kid away. Before he knew it the taller one had both hands on the side of his face and was crashing their mouths together. There were lips connecting, a pair of eyes closing, touches invading and teeth clashing. Around them a cacophony of reactions exploded across the field as the most popular and sort after ladies man, Kim Mingyu, and that nerdy kid from year 13 kissed. 

Wonwoo had decided ‘fuck this shit’ half way into being pulled towards Mingyu but forgot why it was he was protesting when his lips were being slowly massaged open by the others. Apparently Mingyu’s tongue had decided that it really did want to taste him as it began licking into his mouth. The kiss got more heated and it was not until he felt Mingyu's hands, his man sized hands climbing lower further down his back that Wonwoo was pulled out of whatever the fuck trance he was in. Pulling away sharply the two startled, opening their eyes and looking at each other as if to accuse the other, both demanding what the fuck was that?

"You finished?" Wonwoo demanded. Mingyu looked up and around at everyone then at their proxemics before hastily putting a bit of distance between them. There was anxiety creeping into his features before he leaned into Wonwoo’s space once more.

"Follow my lead." There was no humour in his tone, it was no longer the funny game they'd begun five minutes ago. Wonwoo just blinked at him which the younger must have taken as a sign of agreement.

"So there you have it Minghao, he was definitely not staring at your ass." 

"Huh." Minghao gawked clearly taken aback by everything he'd just witnessed "I mean, umm, yeah...it's just you...he...what the-" Suddenly Mingyu was bursting out in hysterics cackling uncontrollably. Wonwoo decided laughing awkwardly would be the closest to 'following his lead' as he was going to get. 

"Dude!" Mingyu was trying to speak whilst grappling for breath "You should have seen the look on your face!" More laughter and confusion from everyone but Wonwoo who was clocking on to Mingyu's plan. "I thought the first part was-" Laughing again "But then after we-" More and more laughter and then other people started to slowly join in. 

"Mate we got you." Wonwoo croaked far more cautious then Mingyu.

"What is going on?" Vernon asked.

"Is it April 1st or something?" Seungkwan asked. 

"Guys, I think we've just been punked..." Suddenly everyone was laughing and cheering and there was an appreciative hum from the crowd. Oh of course it was a prank there's no way these to would be so audacious for no other reason, oh isn't it hilarious? And whilst they all slowly disbanded, some noting that they didn't have to take it that far and that the kiss and the love bite were a bit to far, Mingyu and Wonwoo sighed simultaneous sighs of relief. 

"Wow. You guys totally had me going there." Seungkwan way saying as he clutched his heart.

"Ha ha, we just didn't expect it to turn out as well as that did we Hyung?" Mingyu laughed again looking at Wonwoo with a ‘back me up or we’re both screwed’ look.

"Oh, err, no your reaction was way better than we thought." Wonwoo stated tensely. Thankfully the herd all began laughing. Amongst the questions of how did they come up with this, what did they actually plan, why were they such dicks and who was the master mind, there was also the comments like, you're alright Wonwoo and you want to come to my party next Saturday. But above all else was the look Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged. 

There was guilt from both sides but also an understanding that for whatever reason they, despite being straight, despite not being friends, despite everything had felt a strong sense of lust for each other just then. It scared them both shitless. It was something Wonwoo never wanted to experience again…or at least that's what he told himself as he picked up his book and slipped away off the field and towards the toilets to sort himself out.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let Jeonghan drink. Better yet never let Wonwoo go to a party he doesn't want to be at to execute a plot against Mingyu he hasn't even fully thought out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be a thing but some of you wanted a sequel...be careful what you wish for XD This is honestly me just being trash but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Saturday. Yeah, of course going to a party to be amongst people he severely disliked was a great idea! What could possibly be wrong with spending some good quality time with his school chums? Wonwoo thought about it; what could compare to how he was feeling right now? Hmm, perhaps it was best described as something akin to placing a toothpick underneath his toenail then kicking a wall. He sighed. Ever since Tuesday he'd had people waltzing up to him and trying to engage in conversations, mainly orientated around Kim Mingyu and how great a kisser he must be.

Wonwoo had revisited the ordeal in his mind over and over again and each time found himself cringing even more. To make matters worse, the herd were now convinced that he and Mingyu were in fact mates and that Wonwoo, by association, must be a lad. Of course Wonwoo would rather scoop out his eyes with a spoon than ‘hang out’ with any of them, especially Mingyu. But it was best not to tell them that. Being a so called ‘lad’ however, made it difficult for Wonwoo and Mingyu. Neither really wanted to spend any time with the other but if they didn't at least acknowledge the others existence people would question why these two, seemingly close friends who could do something as preposterous as they had, didn't even look the each other in the eye.

The reason for why Wonwoo wanted to avoid looking into those mischievous eyes was because of the nauseated sensation he got. That surge of adrenaline would course through him until his head hurt putting him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Mingyu didn't seem to share this problem. Unlike the kid from three years ago, he was now more exaggerated in his actions towards Wonwoo. It felt as though he was trying to make a point about something, but Wonwoo had no idea what it was. Maybe it had something to do with him shoving his tongue down Wonwoo’s throat. Maybe it had something to do with being an insufferable twat. Either way it was for this reason then that Wonwoo was horrified when Mingyu asked, in front of the whole cafeteria, if he was still coming to the party on Saturday.

 

 “Saturday?” Wonwoo coughed awkwardly.

 “Yeah Woowoo, don't you remember?” Seungkwan chirped.

 “Never. Ever. Call him Woowoo again.” Jihoon voiced what the majority were thinking out loud his clawed hands representing Wonwoo’s own feelings towards such a poorly thought out nickname.

 “What, Woowoo is a drink…it's cool. Jisoo isn't it a good name?” Seungkwan was whining to one of the other kids. Mingyu who had asked the first question did not take his eyes off of Wonwoo even after laughter broke out as Seunkwan was sacked round the back of the head by Jihoon.

 “So, Saturday? You're coming right mate?” Vernon was asking, arm now slung round Mingyu’s shoulder. Wonwoo panicked trying to determine the right answer. He looked up to meet Mingyu’s eyes only to look away. Seriously was the guy trying to make him feel like a germ under a microscope?

 “Umm, I'm not sure.” Smooth.

 “But you promised me.” Mingyu said. He looked up at the kid like he was crazy. When had he ever made a promise to Kim Mingyu in his whole entire life? But now that the kid had said it in front of everyone he couldn't just say ‘no I didn’t’ and risk sounding like they weren't in fact secret BFFs. The smirk was back. Great was this just another game? Last time they’d played Wonwoo had been stuck in the toilet willing his body to sort itself out for an hour. He’d missed creative writing because of it. If being confused about why his body had reacted the way it did was bad enough, missing a chance to write an overly gory story about the death of a tall, tanned and dark haired cretin (no names mentioned) was just cruel.

 “Yeah you have to come! It'll be awesome and you can invite as many people as you want.” Seokmin this time. He was another member of the herd but unlike Mingyu, who apparently loved to see situations that entailed Wonwoo’s suffering, Seokmin was sincere.

 “Like he's got any friends to invite.” Minghao, still salty about the whole situation that had emerged since Tuesday said. Evidently Minghao did not want the weird-spectacled guy from the year above hanging with his friends. Wonwoo didn't blame him. In his opinion they should all hate him or at least distrust him. Seriously the first time they’d ever talked Wonwoo had ‘pranked’ them royally. Were they really that nïave?

 “Oi, stop being so shady. Mingyu wants him there, why you making problems?” Jun this time. Jun was in most of Wonwoo’s classes so he knew that what Minghao said was true, Wonwoo didn't seem to have friends. But unlike most of the herd Jun was ever the pragmatic, always ensuring that they didn't take things too far or rather making sure they didn't piss too many people off.

 “Whatever.” Minghao spat crossing his arms and sulking. He may not like it but there was no way he'd argue with Jun.

 “So it's settled. We’ll see you Saturday.” Mingyu announced winking at him and that was that. Conversation over.

 

Wonwoo spent the next couple of days trying to think of the best way to avoid going. Pulling a sickie or pretending his aunt had been crushed by a vending machine were his best excuses so far. It wasn't until Friday night after a day spent hiding from people that Wonwoo realised something. This was a golden opportunity. Mingyu had caused him so much grief that even his usual spot in the library had been invaded by starry eyed fangirls who wanted to ask him questions about his close friend. He'd never thought he’d be able to endure that many questions about another guys chest but apparently he was wrong.

If he wanted to get Mingyu back he needed to damage his reputation. Mingyu was a sponge see. He absorbed attention and adoration like a sponge does water. Just as adding poison to the water would kill the sponge, adding repulsion or reproach to the attention Mingyu received would surely crush him. If Wonwoo were to, for example, show up at the party and put Mingyu into a position - worse than Tuesday - where he couldn't wiggle his way out of it, he would ruin the kids reputation. Insert evil laugh here, Wonwoo thought giddily to himself. It was perfect!

 

The decision to seek vengeance was how he ended up outside Soonyoung’s house, Lee Chan by his side. He wasn't sure why he'd invited the kid but it probably had something to do with wanting to spite Minghao. See he had friends…sort of. Anyway, it was at this point that Wonwoo was questioning the sanity of his plan. This was ridiculous. They should leave/Dashi run their way back to their homes never to speak of this again. They could go with a variation of Wonwoo’s original plan and pretend he had a case of diarrhoea or appendicitis or… Or Lee Chan could lean forward and ring the door bell…that was also a possibility. Before Wonwoo had a chance to screech at the kid the big oak door swung in on itself.

 “Oh Dino!” It was Soonyoung. He was swaying slightly and looking gleefully at Lee Chan a bottle clutched in his hand. His expression faltered as he took in Wonwoo. “And, umm, youuu…”

 “Wonwoo.” Seriously, they may not be friends but Soonyoung was the one who had invited him in the first place.

 “Wonwoo? Daymn what happened to your goggles and banana jumper?” Lee Chan snorted a laugh next to him.

 “What?” Wonwoo asked awkwardly as he looked down at his jeans and black baggy t-shirt.

 “Ooh and you're hair! You've actually styled it. Wow.” Soonyoung was definitely drunk, it was the only way to explain why he was currently patting Wonwoo’s hair with a look of awe on his face.

 “Umm, Hoshi? What are you doing?” It was Seokmin who rescued Wonwoo ushering him inside and away from Soonyoung and his ‘so soft’ comments.

 “That was weird, right?” Lee Chan asked as he glanced back over his shoulder.

 “Yep.” Wonwoo nodded. Truth be told he was a bit shaken by the fact a member of the herd could be a bit of an oddball like that. He'd thought they were all textbook clones. Interesting.

 

The house was fairly big and students lined the hallway and filled the various rooms through out. It seemed that a good majority of them were congregated in the kitchen or in what Wonwoo could only place as the living room if the huge mantle piece and fifty something inch TV was any indicator. In the centre like some sort of sun was Mingyu. Everyone seemed to be orbiting him drinks in hand dancing to a variety of mainstream pop trash. Dancing was maybe not the right word. Grinding was probably more accurate.

 “Wow, WooWoo you came! Oh and you actually brought someone!” Seungkwan had noticed them standing awkwardly in the doorway and had taken the opportunity to announce their presence to anyone who wasn't wrapped up in grinding or drinking.   
Unfortunately this happened to include Mingyu. Wonwoo had his plan all set out and in theory it had seemed like a fantastic idea but now here amongst all of Mingyu’s devoted and obscenely drunk followers, Wonwoo felt uneasy.

 “Hey! You guys want a drink?” Seungcheol shouted over the blare of the bass as he pointed from Lee Chan to Wonwoo. Wonwoo hadn't planned to drink, in fact he'd made the decision not to, but now with Mingyu’s eyes on him, looking him over in that way he had done before (like he was sizing up his opponent before a game) he decided a drink to loosen up wouldn't go amiss.

 “Um sure.”

 “Can't hear you mate!” Seungcheol yelled.

 “He said yeah! Let's do some shots!” Jeonghan who had previously been ‘dancing’ with someone shouted into Seungcheol’s ear before pushing his way through the crowd and towards another door on the other side of the room.

 “Did someone say shots?” Jihoon called out, unseen due to his height.

 

Next thing Wonwoo knew he'd been ushered into the kitchen which had a huge island in the centre with dozens of bottles and plastic cups from florescent shot glasses to red and blue pint cups. The herd had gathered round, the eleven most obnoxious members, Lee Chan and Wonwoo by the island. People were squeezed into the remaining space evidently wanting to watch.

 “Okay, alright.” Jisoo was trying to calm down everyone in the kitchen so they could more or less hear each other. What the hell was Wonwoo doing here. “Right everyone grab a shot glass and fill it with something.”

 “Something alcoholic.” Vernon clarified as he grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff. Wonwoo looked at the selection and soon settled on a square bottle with a black label.

 “Alright alright.” Jihoon was saying next to Jisoo as everyone gathered their drinks. “Right the rules are simple. We go round and we each say something we haven’t done. If someone has done it they take a shot.”

 “What if they've done it more than once, do they take more than one shot?” Dino whispered in Wonwoo’s ear. Shrugging his shoulders Wonwoo kept the same neutral expression he'd been supporting for the entire evening so far. He needed to play it cool.

 “Okay, any questions?” Seungcheol this time. Having all answered no they proceeded to start the game. It began easy with things like ‘I have never sworn’ curtesy of Jisoo but this was met with shouts from everyone as they were all forced to take a shot. Wonwoo cringed as the nectar burned down his throat the clinical twang left swelling in his mouth. Then it got worse from there ranging from things like ‘I have never watched porn’ to ‘I have never been turned on by Miss Skismanski’.

Now Wonwoo was aware that he needed to start his plan sooner rather than later but he was, against his better judgement and to his pure shock, enjoying himself slightly. It was probably…no it was definitely the alcohol. Mingyu seemed to have been watching him the entire time because when Wonwoo looked up he was staring right at him that same stupid challenge in his eyes. His heart rate sped up as he noticed it was the kid’s go next. He must have looked panicked because Mingyu smirked.

 “I have never gotten hard whilst making out with someone.” He looked away from Wonwoo as he said it but it was unmistakably alluding to the field incident. Nobody else noticed this but Wonwoo felt his cheeks flare up as he, amongst half the others, took the damned shot. At least it couldn't get any more embarrassing.

 “I have never made out with a guy.” Minghao that little, aish, seriously. Wonwoo wanted to strangle the punk as he slowly brought the shot glass to his mouth in unison with Mingyu. They were the only two to drink and everyone laughed and jeered, some cat calling. Now would be the best time to initiate Plan-Desponge.

 “I have never initiated a kiss with a guy.” Wonwoo spoke calmly looking first a Minghao with narrowed, challenging eyes, then at Mingyu. Unfazed Mingyu took the shot and ignored the reactions from his mates and giggling admirers, smirking at Wonwoo like ‘is that all you've got’. This just annoyed him more. Sulking slightly and a little bit tipsy from 9 shots of whatever, he decided that he’d stop whilst he was ahead.

 

Eventually the game panned out as individual conversations broke out and people moved on to ‘dancing’. Sensing an opportunity and now feeling confident despite being hugely outnumbered Wonwoo headed towards Mingyu. The guy looked ridiculous in black skinny jeans, pretentious designer shoes and a blazer but that hadn't stopped everyone swarming round him.

 “Hey you.” Wonwoo purred at the kid noticing the eyebrow raise. Mingyu who had been in the middle of telling a rather animated story that had something to do with a pilot and a doctor, cut off and flashed Wonwoo a smile. It was one of sharp pointed teeth and apple cheeks which he’d not been expecting. Wonwoo was very accustomed to smirks not genuine-ish grins.

 “Hey if it isn't my Oppa.” Mingyu grappled him round his shoulders and brought him in for a bear hug that made his legs feel weird. Seriously! Breathe, count to ten, just don't punch him in the face Wonwoo thought to himself.

 “Hyung, don't remind me. I still have nightmares about that day.” Seungkwan was saying as he patted his forehead dramatically.

 “Mmhm, sure Boo, those dreams were definitely nightmares and not something else.” Vernon was saying as he took a swig from his cup. Everyone broke out into laughs as Seungkwan playfully shoved Vernon’s shoulder causing some of his drink to spill down his chin.

 “Consider yourself lucky, Hyung and I could've done a lot worse.” Mingyu was saying, arm still around Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 “I’m not sure you could, you pretty much did it all then.” Minghao called over from his perch on the kitchen island next to Jun.

 “Trust me. That was nothing.” Mingyu’s reply had a speck of something in it, something that made Wonwoo’s stomach churn.

 “Please if we know anything, it's to never trust you.” Jihoon chirped in.

 “I’ll have you know I'm a man of my word Woozi!”

 “Hmm, prove it.” Jeonghan, who was pouring himself a drink that looked like the personification of alcohol poisoning, said evenly. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. So far his plan to come over and initiate plan de sponge was a complete flop with the herd making it impossible for him to do so. Now Jeonghan was spurting nonsense and everyone was ‘oohing’. He’d obviously missed something.

 “How’s he going to do that?” Seoulcheoul was asking from next to Jeonghan.

 “Well, how about we see them do something worse.” Those words were met with a variety of reactions from Minghao’s ‘fuck off’ to Seokmin’s ‘umm?’ to Vernon’s ‘yas’ and bunch of giggling and cheering.

 “Oh god, not again!” Jisoo groaned. “I swear Jeonghan does this every time.”

 “As in gets Mingyu-Hyung to make out with random people?” Dino who had been standing awkwardly was asking looking very confused.

 “No, he means that Jeonghan always gets drunk then tries to create drama: it's his thing.” Seokmin explained. Whilst this was going on Mingyu and Wonwoo were both experiencing an internal crisis.

 “I’m just saying Gyu. You and Wonwoo here are clearly very close and this would be nothing more than you proving that you are in fact a man of your word.”

 “You're such a shit stirrer!” Jun shouted over the hub-bub but was clearly finding this entertaining.

 “What? Me? Never.” Jeonghan made a show of being offended.

 “Look, I may be a man of my word but Wonwoo here never agreed to-“

 “Let's do it.” Wonwoo didn't know why he thought this was going to achieve his ‘de-sponge’ agenda but so far he hadn't even made a start. This could work out in his favour. All he had to do was what? Kiss Mingyu? Fine. He could do that. Mingyu was obviously not expecting Wonwoo to say this and was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. The arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders loosened slightly.

 “I, umm, well shit okay then. What do we have to do?” Mingyu coughed as he rubbed the back of his head whilst everyone broke out into a fresh round of shouts, laughs, giggles and ‘oh fuck not this porno shit again’.

 “Simple. Do ‘something a lot worse’.” Jeonghan stated as he took a swig of his mixer. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked uneasily at each other for a few seconds and then on cue came the kid’s challenging smirk. Oh it was on.

 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the room with the loud music. Behind them people followed eagerly.

 

 “He’s not actually going to do it again is he?” Vernon was asking.

 “20 quid says he bottles it!” Seungkwan hollered back.

 “Mate, you're on!”

 

People who had no idea about the exchange in the kitchen went bug eyed as they saw Kim Mingyu grab the nerdy guy from year 13 by the hips and start to grind on him. Better still, they couldn't understand why the people who had followed them in were laughing hysterically and not stopping them. Meanwhile Wonwoo was experiencing a very familiar and discomforting feeling.

 

 “Looks like you're going to loose that money Boo.” Seungcheol taunted as he and Jisoo clutched their stomachs laughing.

 

Mingyu’s hands were large and firm and pressed eagerly into his back. His hips circled into his groin over and over and it wasn't that Wonwoo liked feeling the other guy’s dick pressing into his own, but the pressure of another warm body against his was not not appealing. Oh god not this again, Wonwoo groaned thinking of the last time he'd been stuck in the toilet because of this kid. He hadn't thought about how his groan could be misconstrued but no sooner had the sound let his lips than the grinding got harder.

 

 “Okay, I'm not sure this was a good idea. Don't they look a bit too into it?” Dino was hissing to a drunk Soonyoung who was wolf whistling them eagerly.

 

The throbbing sensation, like pulsing waves, got more intense and Wonwoo was well aware of his body’s response. He forgot about the people watching and about operation de sponge for a second. It was hard to think of how to crush this kid’s reputation under the current circumstances. Really all Wonwoo had to do was make it seem like Mingyu was into this. Wonwoo didn't want to, of course not, but he got his hands and buried them in Mingyu’s hair pulling it seductively with each circuit of their hips. As expected, Mingyu got more emboldened by the action. Wonwoo hadn't realised how emboldened he’d get until the other craned his neck down and took Wonwoo’s lips with his own.

 

 “It's happening again! Oh god! The nightmares, the horror!” Seungkwan was screaming dramatically, nevertheless handing Vernon a couple of notes.

 “Calm down, it's just a bromance…a bromance with grinding…and kissing…and…just you know...” Jun was saying to anyone who would listen but his words were lost to the music.

 

Wonwoo didn't know how to react. His body was acting upon instinct as his mind was a tad hazy to say the least. The euphoria and the feeling of a moist mouth on his was enough to distract him from the observers for a moment or two. When he realised however, he did the first thing that came to mind and bit down on the lip that was not his own. Mingyu must have been a masochist as he just moaned into the kiss and held his hips closer to Wonwoo’s. Things were getting sloppy with both of them now hard and desperate. They kept kissing and grinding until: achoo!

 

 “Did he just..?” Jihoon’s voice reached out over the noise.

 

The kid sneezed on him. Thankfully he'd at least broken of the kiss in time to aim towards Wonwoo’s chest but still. Ew. The crowd watching erupted. While the half stunned onlookers searched around for answers, the half crying with laughter viewers, broke out into applauds and cheers.

 

 “What the fuck, ha ha that was even funnier than the first time!” Vernon was crying.

 “Oh my god, the look on everyone’s faces!” Seokmin was screeching as he seal clapped along with Soonyoung.

 “Was that how we looked?” Seungkwan was asking thoughtfully.

 “Nah you looked way worse.” Minghao shot back.

 

Everyone laughed at that and they all broke away. Wonwoo couldn't understand why the herd were just accepting what had just happened. It must have been the alcohol he thought bitterly to himself. He didn't even know what his stupid plan would have achieved anyway. Disheartened he went to walk back to the kitchen when he felt the uncomfortable tightness in his pants and stopped. Looking down then up at Mingyu who was nuzzling his nose on the back of his sleeve Wonwoo sighed.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, you weren't kidding Gyu.” Jeonghan’s voice made Wonwoo flinch automatically closer to the taller boy. Mingyu looked over to Jeonghan and exchanged his dazed expression to a smug but fake one as he readjusted himself.

 “What can I say, I'm a man of my word.” That seemed to satisfy everyone and they all went back to the party. Wonwoo looked around wondering why he ever thought he’d be able to get Mingyu’s worshippers to look at him in any other way. This was stupid. He was stupid. Screw this, he thought. Just as he was about to leave he felt a vice like grip around his wrist and heard a soft voice speaking softly in his ear despite the volume of the music.

 “Follow me.”

 

Wonwoo had no intention of doing so and Mingyu must have registered this as he more or less dragged Wonwoo out into the hallway and towards the stairs. For some reason Wonwoo allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs and into a dark room. What was this kid playing at? Wonwoo was about to introduce Mingyu to his fist when he noticed that same look of recognition, that recognition that despite everything they’d experienced a moment of lust for each other. He should say something.

 “They think you're a man of your word.” Wonwoo wanted to sound ridiculing but it felt wrong to speak loudly in such a hushed space. He watched Mingyu examining him.

 “Mm, and you don't?” He asked stepping ever closer like he had a sudden desire to fuse with Wonwoo.

 “Didn't seem ‘worse’ to me.” What the hell was he saying? His little filter must have gone bust.

 “Is that a challenge?” Mingyu whispered the breath ghosting Wonwoo’s ear.

 “Maybe, unless you're too chicken?” He saw a flash cross Mingyu’s face and instantly knew, he'd fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure why I thought writing this instead of sleeping was a good idea. I think I may have slipped a bit too hard into the diamond life and bashed my head in the process. But what's done is done and I hope you enjoyed this little bit of trash.


	3. Hoshi's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a thing and I'm still not sure how to feel about it. You guys were so lovely and enthusiastic that I figured I'd do this in two parts. So yeah, here's part 1 and I hope you like it!

Wonwoo didn't know what to expect at first. When Mingyu’s lips met his they held a certain kind of caution. It was the hesitation of someone who wanted something but wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Of course, Wonwoo only knew this because he too was not sure what they were doing. If Mingyu were a girl he'd know exactly what the predetermined order of things were and how to proceed. As it happened Mingyu was certainly not a girl, as Wonwoo was kindly reminded by the hard on pressing into his leg.

Rather than freak out over the dynamics of two guys doing it, Wonwoo concentrated on the kiss. There was a rhythm to it with soft and tender presses followed in quick succession by much more assertive ones. Eventually after having his wrists forced above his head in a cliché rather befitting of the kid, Wonwoo had no choice but to deploy his tongue in order to receive even more of the contact and some semblance of control.

The contrast of rough tongues with that of the soft flesh of lips intensified the sensations. Greedily, Wonwoo scrolled his tongue against Mingyu’s only to be met with equal enthusiasm and need from him. They started to pant into each other's mouths heavily as the texture of their kisses got more sultry and refined until every motion that Mingyu made had Wonwoo’s body quivering involuntarily. 

Unsure as to who had initiated the migration, the two boys found themselves moving blindly through the dark room towards the outline of a bed discarding their own clothes as they went. Mingyu had reached the destination before Wonwoo who was having problems removing his trousers having to stand on the ends and hop about to pull them off, now inside out. 

Eventually his legs were free and he was left almost naked as he got closer and closer to the dark Mingyu shaped figure in front of him. As soon as he was within reach Mingyu surged forward, his hands clamping down on Wonwoo’s hips not quite holding his butt but extremely close. Using this leverage Mingyu dragged him closer. Clumsily Wonwoo placed his hands on the kids lean shoulders feeling the firm muscle beneath his distractingly soft skin.

Suddenly the hands that had been on Wonwoo’s hips began stalking their way up his back towards to accommodate for the shift in position as Mingyu leant into the slimmer form. Peppering kisses all over Wonwoo’s torso, he gave a satisfied hum. From his navel Mingyu pressed and sucked his way over the expanse. Thankfully for Wonwoo’s sanity his head wasn't able to reach the nipple and began to retreat back down. Then he trailed them back down till he was teasing the flesh just above the brief line with his moist muscle. 

Wonwoo who had never once felt so submissive in his life, didn't know whether to moan at the sheer pleasure and thrill of it or feel embarrassed at how easily he'd just been subordinated by this arrogant, unsightly twat. Actually, Wonwoo decided hazily, unsightly was something Mingyu unfortunately was not. Since his eyes had adjusted more to the lack of light, he could see the arc of Mingyu’s nose and face structure as he tasted Wonwoo’s body. It was almost as satisfying as the touches themselves.

Hard and desperate, Wonwoo decided that it was his turn to be in control and saddled himself precariously over Mingyu’s thighs until he had the younger’s back pressed into the mattress. Unlike him however, Mingyu did not respond well to having his position compromised and immediately grabbed Wonwoo in a karate-kid-like manoeuvre swinging him further onto the bed and mounting him. Trying to instigate his own ‘coup d’etat’ Wonwoo kicked and shoved the other which only made it harder to escape. His arms were pinned down once again and his legs trapped by Mingyu’s powerful thighs. 

Crashing their mouths together Mingyu silenced any protest Wonwoo was about to make. To his horror, he whimpered. It hadn't meant to come out but the intensity of the vulnerable feeling was actually turning him on even more. Had he not been half way to hammered, he may not have reacted so sensitively to the other. Or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

“Shit.” He gasped out in spite of himself. Mingyu continued to toy with Wonwoo’s nipple as he sucked and nibbled the skin of his neck in tandem with the kneading motion. Rolling and bucking his hips up in an attempt to command Mingyu’s attention towards his nether regions Wonwoo whined when the touches ceased immediately.

“Are you wearing socks right now?” Sounding incredulous Mingyu began to laugh a deep, sincere laugh that ricocheted through the empty room. Blushing already Wonwoo tried to seem unaffected.

“My feet might get cold.” 

“You're such a weirdo, Hyung.” Mingyu chortled as he manoeuvred himself so he could pull off the pair of socks. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Wonwoo tried to save his feet, sitting up on his elbows as he felt the fabric being unceremoniously wrenched from his foot.

With a matter of fact tone, made all the more shameless for not being able to see his face Mingyu said, “I'm not fucking you if you're wearing socks.” 

“Woah, who said we were going to…that you were going to…” Stunned he found himself fish mouthing.

“You did. The moment you called me sexy in front of all those people.” Mingyu had a hand splayed on Wonwoo’s chest the pressure so acute that he could feel the calluses on his palms. The sheer intimacy of their bodies being that close made Wonwoo feel giddy for some unknown reason as he felt himself sinking back again.

“Just cause I said you're hot does not mean I want you to, you know…”

Instantly Mingyu rotated his hips letting their groins rub together,“So you think I'm hot.”

“Ahh,” came the initial response followed by a hasty “No. You're annoying.” 

“Is annoying really the word Hyung?” Mingyu taunted as he repeated the action. Instantly Wonwoo’s mind flooded back to the field and the situation that had unfolded downstairs where the music was still thumping loudly. He hated to admit that annoying was far from the first word that sprung to mind when he though about this kid. Apparently Mingyu also had a good idea as to what words were more aligned with his thoughts. 

“You're definitely annoying..”

“Not sexy?” Mingyu placed a kiss on his lower abdomen. “Handsome?” Lower this time. “Beautiful?” So tantalisingly low.

To his surprise Wonwoo found himself smiling. “Alright fine. You're very pretty, better?” 

“Much.” Came the reply. All of a sudden there was hand cupping Wonwoo’s dick radiating warmth and lust. Oh Shit. His mind malfunctioned.

“Fuck, Gyu.” Okay, so Wonwoo wasn't saying he wanted to be fucked but he defiantly wanted something more than the warm hand currently surrounding his throbbing member through the thin, uncomfortably soggy layer of cotton.

“You know, I know you hate me and everything so this won't mean much but damn Hyung. You're so fucking hot.” Wonwoo felt the two fingers hook into the top of his boxers beginning to drag them down letting his erection spring free. He wanted to feel indignant or shy but all he could comprehend was the same thought. You're frigging breathe taking kid.

“You know, when I implied you could do worse I didn't mean fucking me.” Wonwoo tried to say evenly but kept heaving in deep steadying gulps of air as he felt Mingyu’s eyes focusing on his exposed body. He wasn't going to just take this (no pun intended) “Besides I'm older, I should be the one to…”

“Top?” 

“Yeah. That.” Wonwoo responded trying to ignore the shuffling as Mingyu began to pull off his own boxers. He felt his mouth water slightly as he made out the outline of his cock. Well shit, he knew the kid had balls but apparently that wasn't all he was packing. 

“Hmm, for someone so deviant you sure are pure. You may be giving Jisoo a run for his money.” 

“Ew don't mention your mates names right now, I don't need to accidentally imagine them in this situation.” Mingyu’s response was instantaneous.

“Trust me, I've walked in on them plenty of times and it's 100% worse than your imagining right now.” Wonwoo grimaced but found himself laughing alongside Mingyu.

“Hey, don't think you can distract me, there's no way I'm going to let you…do that.” Dammit he really wasn't doing himself any favours.

“Please, I don't make a habit of having sex with guys but I'm pretty sure you're a bottom.” 

“Says who?” Wonwoo croaked as he felt Mingyu’s weight return. A fresh wave of knots coiled themselves in his stomach.

“No one, it's just you're just so responsive.” Mingyu mumbled as he connected their lips in a quick peck before laughing once more. Wonwoo may or may not not detest the sound. “Plus I seem to recall you calling me Oppa. That's not a very top-like thing to do.”

“Oh god.” Wonwoo covered his face with his hands. “How about we never speak of that? I don't know why we thought that was in any way a good idea. I mean your goddamn herd will never let us go back to quietly hating each other!” 

Cracking up Mingyu pawed at the hands covering his face. “The what? Did you call them a herd?” Wonwoo laughed despite himself, it was something about this kid. “I mean you're not wrong about the other part, but herd?”

“They are herd-like!” He defended himself as he let Mingyu interlock their fingers and hold them to either side of his head.

“Mmkay, whatever you say.” Trying to respond Wonwoo was once again thwarted by Mingyu’s ravenous and insistent kisses. Although Wonwoo wanted to feel those hands on him he was also fearful what it would lead to; what it would mean about him; how things would change once they did. 

“You know, for someone so popular with the ladies, you sure are into this.” Wonwoo panted as he tore his hands free and stroked them over the exposed caramel skin.

“For someone who doesn't want to be fucked, you sure are asking for it.” Mingyu shot back.

“Touché.” 

After some more kissing Mingyu broke away “Look ignoring the minor details-“

“Like the fact we don't like each other, you're annoying and I'm not gay?” 

“Like I said, minor details aside, we both want this.” There was a sort of unwarranted silence as Wonwoo internally quarrelled with his conscience, subconscious and his physical responses: this kid was the bane of his existence, this kid made him feel things he couldn't even get from books; his body only wanted him. He wasn't going to tell Mingyu any of that though.

“No we both want sex but we both know that will involve a lot of pain for one of us and that's not going to be me.” Tension crept between them as they ran rash hands over one another, nails roaming tissue. 

“Just try it. I promise I'll be gentle.”

“No chance. If you want to do it so badly why don't you?” Wonwoo insisted caught between wanting to do something and not wanting to submit.

“You don't know the first thing about sex, let alone with a guy.” That may be true but he was hardly going to admit to it. Better to ignore the first part he decided.

“Hmm, experienced in this domain?” Wonwoo wanted to sound tough but Mingyu just laughed in a condescending tone.

“Who even says domain?” Leaning down again their bodies almost flush together Mingyu pecked Wonwoo’s reluctant lips. There was something almost domestic about their actions like they were familiar with each other. “You're so weird. I like that about you.”

“Stop trying to be cute it doesn't suit you.”

“I am cute!” Wonwoo could practically hear the pout in the kids voice and giggled (yes giggled like a twelve year old girl) “Why don't you like me Hyung?”

“You dumped your lunch on me, ringing any bells?” 

“Figures.” There was an awkward pause and Wonwoo focused on the bass below, the vibrations bumbling through the wooden frame of the bed which Wonwoo was pretty sure had Shinee covers on. “It was an accident.”

“Sure.”

“It's true! I am clumsy sometimes and I was trying to stare and walk at the same time.” He was telling Wonwoo meekly absently letting his thumb rub circles in the creamy flesh. 

“Staring at what?”

“You. Obviously.” Wonwoo hadn't noticed his hand threading itself through the kids hair as he dragged it back and forth over the scalp idly.

“What cause I was so unbelievably stunning!” He teased.

“You joke but I shit you not hyung, I really didn't know what to do. I felt like somebody had punched me in the stomach and I had this need to make it better.”

“So you laughed and humiliated me? How did that work out for you.”

“Well, I'd say it's worked pretty well all things considered.” Wonwoo hit tugged on the strands of hair sharply to punish him for being cheeky. “He he, sorry. Look, I was trying to be charming in the same way I am with girls.” Mingyu moaned hiding his face in the gap between Wonwoo’s arm and ribs despite the gloom.

“You were trying to treat me like a girl? Not sure you're doing yourself any favours here.” 

“You know what I mean. I just wanted to make you think I was cool and stuff.” The sound was muffled as he spoke into Wonwoo as opposed to to him.

“You're so confusing.”

“Huh?” Nuzzling into Wonwoo’s side it was hard to remind himself why he hated this kid when he was acting adorable. Besides, he'd initially accepted that they lusted after each other, they didn't need to be friends to help each other out.

“Nothing, look we don't have to go all the way. We can just-“

“No.” Mingyu cut him off sternly. 

“What do you mean, no?” Wonwoo said as he stopped his own series of pecks across Mingyu’s body. He did not want to admit that he had felt a slight welt of panic rise in him at the thought that he couldn't feel Mingyu.

“I've waited too damn long for this. Let's flip a coin or something, I don't care.”

“Are you serious?” 

“One way or another I'm going to have you.” Ah, Wonwoo thought as he realised he had once again fucked up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too appalling, let me know if you actually do want part 2 or if I should just stop existing now...


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, as requested. I appreciate the support from you guys and I really hope you like this and can forgive me for my sins. Enjoy!

Wonwoo’s muscles were tensed as he gnawed fervently on his bottom lip. Barely aware of the adrenaline fizzing through his veins, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Mingyu was yelling frantically a damp glow emulating off of the sweat layering his skin. “Faster!”

“Fuck.” Wonwoo moaned before a quick burst of “Yes, yes, yes!”

"Crap. So close…almost…there…” Came Mingyu’s response unperturbed by the other boy’s cries. “Yes!”

“No!” Wonwoo screeched as he slammed his controller to the floor. Mingyu had won again. Mingyu won again using _Baby_ Peach! “Best four out of six?”

“Is that even a thing?” The younger boy asked skeptically as he took in the desperate expression of the elder who was nodding in an attempt to convince him. “Well, regardless-“

“Big word.” Mingyu narrowed his eyes at him.

“Shut up.” He shoved Wonwoo who was still naked and let out a little whimper as he slid against the friction inducing carpet. Mingyu laughed and received a jab. “Like I was saying regardless, I won.”

“You only won cause I suck at Mario Kart and you got to pick the game.” Came Wonwoo’s pre-planned response. Despite wanting to seem well reasoned his voice ebbed into whinging territory much to Mingyu’s glee.

“Excuses, excuses.”

“You're an excuse.”

“Cause that made sense.” Mingyu said letting out a laugh that lightened up Wonwoo’s sour mood just a little bit. “Come on Hyung, we made a deal. It's all fair in Wii and Sex.”

“There's so many things wrong with that sentence, it hurts me.” Wonwoo cringed, feigning disgust despite a little impulse wanting him to laugh instead. This kid was so weird. Had someone mentioned to him that _THE_ Kim Mingyu was secretly a dork he would not have believed them. Mingyu although odd still had thick skin, that much had not changed. His response startled Wonwoo more then the thought of his surprisingly decent personality.

“Not going to be the only thing hurting.” What. The. Fuck. Who says that, Wonwoo thought angrily for a few seconds before breathing and unclenching his fists. Mingyu seemed to finally process what he'd just said and quickly drapped his hand over Wonwoo's. “Shit, no, sorry I didn't mean that. Like it won't.”

Wonwoo wanted, really wanted, to say something spiteful and snappy in response. Thing is Mingyu has much bigger hands than he does and the one now cabbaged round his own was brushing his knee lightly. It was annoying, he thought, because it was no more than a light graze of the pads of his fingers but he was hyper aware of the contact. He was so distracted by it for a second he just gave a strangled “Mhm.”

“I'm serious, I can make you feel so good.” Mingyu decided that he should kiss the shell of Wonwoo’s ear which snapped him back to reality.

“How can you know that when you've never done it with a guy either?”

Mingyu winked at him. “I have my ways.”

“Weirdo.” Wonwoo declared as he tried to snatch himself away. Of course, the kid knew better and clung onto his arm firmly. Wonwoo briefly wondered what kind of wrestling shit he did to be able to get him into these sort of positions before realising he had in fact been pinned and straddled…again.

He didn't even get the opportunity to consider the words ‘what the hell’ because Mingyu began to tickle him. Like proper old school, tickle monster style. He squealed like a banshee, high pitched and hysterical, as he tried to wiggle away from Mingyu.

“No, no! I'm sorry, ahh.”

“Still a weirdo?” Wonwoo tried to screech out a _no_ but literally couldn't manage the one syllable from his combination of laughing and crying. Mingyu was also still naked and the dim light from Soonyoung’s crappy little screen didn’t do much to illuminate the room. From the stale smell that was verging between two month old pizza and three week old gym kit spiking his nose every other minute Wonwoo was pretty sure he was thankful he couldn't see much else.

“I was just kidding. You're so normal, _please_ , I can't. _Stop_.” Ceasing his assault Mingyu sat up not considering the fact that his balls were now resting on Wonwoo’s stomach.

“Better.” He laughed his same toothy smile, vampire teeth visible. Wonwoo wasn't conscious of the fact he was staring a mix of spaced out and mortified. His mind had drifted to the dark side.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He lied quickly. What could he tell him? _Oh nothing, I just thought for a moment there that you're really hot and I want to get emotional with you after some hard core sex, but like no homo dude_.

“Nah come on what was that look all about?” Mingyu was pushing as he poked Wonwoo’s nipple like a kid pushing a button in the hopes of some kind of reaction.

“That's just my face…”

"No, I know your face well enough to know that that's not a Wonwoo look.” He snorted at that.

“So you look at me that often? Stalker much.” Mingyu definitely rolled his eyes. Wonwoo couldn't see him do it but he sure as hell sensed a sassy eye roll.

“Shut up.” Wow, he'd crossed his arms in a mini temper tantrum. “Are you pouting right now?” Wonwoo was inquiring as he poked at Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu of course, tried to swat the hand away but somehow managed to miss, swiping thin air instead. Wonwoo couldn't control his laughter, his nose scrunching up as he clapped his hands against the ground.

“Shut up, this is my angry face.” He was doing it again. Pretending to be all cute and stuff. Wonwoo had decided he was over this sabbatical of non kissing. It didn't mean he was into Mingyu, he just wanted to make out…totally casual enemy-style making out.

“Hmm, it's very hot.” In his mind he would've pulled Mingyu in for a heated snog then but he couldn't exactly reach up from his position so settled on stoking Mingyu's thighs and biting his lip in what he hoped was a seductive way. He hadn't really had much practice at being sexy for a guy or a girl. Judging by the response, he had done okay.

Mingyu lolled his head back, letting out a breathy exhale. Wonwoo loved this power he had to elicit these sounds. He continued to massage the legs internally noting how firm they were and how the hair felt. The simple act alone was not satisfying enough and he soon moved one thin hand to wrap around Mingyu’s soft cock. This feels so weird, was his first thought. He's used to the feel of his own girth but Mingyu was slightly thicker and definelty hotter so it felt foreign all the same. It was an awkward angle and it wasn't exactly comfortable as he pumped his hand back and forth. He didn't have lube but he was hoping the sweat of his palms would help. His plans were very sweaty from nerves - after all he didn't normally go round jacking off people, much less guys, he hated.

Mingyu didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Mingyu seemed to grow impatient and bent down to suck the flesh around Wonwoo’s throat in a very zombie-esq way. It felt so good Wonwoo forgot to move his hand and was gently reminded by Mingyu’s hand closing around his cock. All Wonwoo could do was mewl at the overwhelming feeling. He’d wanked plenty of times on his own but this was another level. Of course his bum was starting to go numb as the floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable. Maybe that would work in his favour.

“Fuck, okay.” Wonwoo panted between tugs.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, just…just go slow or whatever it is I'm supposed to say that sounds more romantic than ‘don't rip my arse open’.” Wonwoo chuckled although he was being deadly serious.

“Oh god, don't say shit like…romantic? Do you…do you want this to be-“ Mingyu sounded confused. Almost like he cared.

“Shut up.” Wonwoo cut him of by seizing Mingyu’s lips in his own. Using his own tatics against him. The kiss had no sign of slow or soft pecks like it had earlier. It was heat and passion and want and fuck, Wonwoo was so turned on. He didn't know it could feel this good. That Mingyu could make him feel this good.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Mingyu was saying as he pulled his head away. “We are not doing this with the Mario Kart default screen on. My childhood will be ruined. Bed. **Now**.” Wonwoo didn't even a comment on that, he just shimmied himself over to the bed and waited for the room to convert to its previously pitch black state. Naturally the shimmying was a result of his dead leg and his fall onto the bed was an accident but he totally played it off…totally.

Rejoined again, Wonwoo pounced at Mingyu and was surprised when the kid, who was on his knees, lifted him up by his butt cheeks. Acting on instinct he let his legs wrapp around Mingyu’s waist automatically causing their dicks to press together.

Wonwoo screamed.

See he doesn't live under a rock, and he has watched some porn (although of crappy quality) with a man and a women who had a weird obsession with cheese and did a lot of screaming and cursing. Now, Wonwoo could be a bit of a prude so it was a bit of a wake up call to discover that he was actually a screamer. Mingyu seemed to really like this as he listed a serious of profanities and pulled him closer.

“Shit, Gyu. We're going to need to-“ His eyes rolled back. Did this punk want him to die? It was at this point he realised how greatful he was for the blaring bass thumping through the house.

“Hold on, I think Hosh has some lube somewhere in here.” Mingyu then placed him, like a doll or something, onto the bed as he rummaged through a bedside table.

“Again don't mention your mates right now.” Mingyu rolled his eyes but refused to answer. After a solid two minutes of rummaging he gave a triumphant cry pulling out two sachets of what Wonwoo could only assume was lube. He shuddered as the image of a prepped and ready Soonyoung doing unspeakable things flashed in his mind.

Mingyu hastily crawled back towards him and rolled him into the prone position. Why was he so submissive? Using his teeth to rip the packet open Mingyu poured it unceremoniously over Wonwoo’s arse crack. He hissed at the sudden change in temperature. “Sorry.”

“It's fine. Just cold.” Wonwoo gritted as he evaluated the unfamiliar sensation. Mingyu wasted no time pushing a finger into him mind and he jolted. It was not what he'd been expecting. Not that he'd had much time to mull over what to expect.

“You still fine?” Mingyu checked as he left the finger go in until he was two knuckles deep then pulled back out again.

“It's a bitch when you pull out but yeah going in is fine.” Wonwoo said honestly. Mingyu gave a soft laugh that gave Wonwoo random goosebumps. Eventually Mingyu decided to add another finger. “Crap.”

"Does it hurt?” He sounded concerned. Wonwoo didn't really know how it felt if he was honest. In his head he had thought it was going to be unbearable but it wasn't that bad. It felt weird for sure. When Mingyu curled the digits he had to claw the sheets or bite his lip but it wasn't terrible.

“Well it doesn't not hurt.” It was close enough.

“How about now?” And well shit, Mingyu had added another finger and it was suddenly a lot more filling. He wasn't going to liken it to taking a shit but it had that same moment where the ring of muscle stretches out. “You're so beautiful.” Mingyu was saying as he kissed Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it but he was a bit worried. He was getting softer the longer it went on. Was that supposed to happen? “You think you're ready?”

“I…y-yeah okay.” Wonwoo knew this next part would be the make or break moment. It was terrifying. If he enjoyed it, did that mean he was gay? The fact he was even letting someone have him like this meant that already, right?

Mingyu rolled him back round muttering something about wanting to see his face, and pumped their cocks together a few times until Wonwoo was hard and leaking pre-cum. He kissed Wonwoo with such force that he didn't notice the dickhead poking against his entrance. Then Mingyu pushed in. “Oo, holy crap.”

“Shit, are you okay?” Mingyu said not even a quarter of the way in. He looked worried but also really blissed out.

“You're so…” Wonwoo was being torn open. How could he even describe what he was feeling? He wanted to say something but could only manage a quick “Shit.”

“For someone who reads so much you have a very small…”

“Stop talking.” And Mingyu did. Choosing to kiss Wonwoo to try and distract him from his anus being stretched open. Meanwhile he pushed further and further in till he bottomed out. He didn't move for a while. Instead he chose to toss Wonwoo off to get him back to full mast. He relished the noises he made. Soon the feeling wasn't so much painful as it was familiar and Wonwoo began to un-tense.

“You can move.”

“O-okay.” Slowly he pulled out and then pushed back in. Even with the lube he could feel Mingyu dragging against his insides. Mingyu was groaning and humming.

“You feel so unfathomably good.”

“Big-“ He took a breathe “Big word.”

“Really that's the big thing you want to comment on?” Mingyu laughed before moaning again. Wonwoo could see Mingyu was enjoying this and he was trying to as well but at this point he was seriously considering the fact he would much rather have just gotten head or something.

Then he saw white.

“Ahhhh.” Holy. Shit. “There. Right there.” He didn't know what that was but damn did it feel good. Mingyu ploughed into him and with every other thrust or so he would feel his stomach wind itself in that bit tighter. Soon he was trying to rock back into each ram, hunting that sense of pleasure that came through the dry burn of Mingyu's thrusts. Messily, as if to occupy every muscle he possessed, he kissed Mingyu. The wet sound of mouths and their slapping of their bodies slamming together filled the room. “I can't last much longer. Not to be a cliché but, shit. I...I'm, ahh, gunna…cum...” He felt it building and coiling like a wave before it crashes getting greater and greater.

"You're never a, ahh, cliché Hyung. I on the other hand...fuck...just...me too!” Mingyu announced as he too felt the pull of his orgasm. Wonwoo was so tight it was mind boggling. He fucked into the elder, harder and harder even after Wonwoo had screamed out his name. He really was a cliché, sue him. Determined Mingyu kept going, causing Wonwoo to twitch a bit at more stimulation, until he climaxed with a shout of “Wonwoo!” . They were both clichés, sue them both. Literally flopping onto the other’s body he pulled out with a little hiss from Wonwoo and let their sweaty bodies stick together panting and smiling. Wonwoo was trying to recover his sanity.

“You didn't wear a condom, did you?” He eventually said pushing his hair back lazily.

“If I say no, will you kill me?” Mingyu asked sounding tiered. “I won't not kill you…” Wonwoo responded,driven perhaps by the cum he could currently feel coating his anus. As he's normally a clean freak, it should bother him. But in his post-sex haze he couldn't even be bothered to consider hygiene.

“What's it with you and double neg-“ Mingyu was in the middle of asking as he lifted himself off of Wonwoo to look at him when the door slammed open. Two figures were making out in the doorway about to get hot and heavy. Mingyu,really not wanting to witness the hot an heavy, cried out.

“What the fuck?” Jeonghan looked up and over towards the bed lit by the strip of light seeping in from the open door.

“Fuck.” Seungcheol responded as he pulled back from the blonde boy he'd been moulded to.

“Wait. What the heck?” Jeonghan had clocked Wonwoo who was desperately trying to cover his manhood.

“Did you two just fuck on Soonyoung’s bed?” Seungcheol asked incredulously as his eyes flittered between them.

“Were you two just about to fuck on Soonyoung’s bed?” Wonwoo quipped unable to suppress his own shock.

“Really that's the first question you're going to ask?” Jeonghan smirked to his...lover?

“I'm sorry I didn't realise there was a set list of questions to ask in this scenario.” Seungcheol muttered reproachfully.

“Mingyu, what the hell?" Jeonghan called to their friend before sassily looking at the elder next to him. "See that seems like a more appropriate question.”

"Shhh." Seungcheol said at the same time Mingyu seemed to realise he might owe them an explanation of sorts.

“What? Wonwoo and I just wanted to prove we could do a lot worse.” He defended easily.

"Unless you filmed it, I call bullshit on that.” Jeonghan instantly stated as he leaned back into the other re-sit. Wonwoo couldn't believe this was happening. Why did fate have it out for him?

“Why would we film it?” Mingyu was asking as he stroked Wonwoo's thigh comfortingly.

“As proof, obviously.”

“How is that obvious?” Mingyu laughed not realising his stroking was drawing the attention of Seungcheol's eyes towards Wonwoo who was turning more and more Crimson by the second.

“What about you two anyway, since when have you two been…you know.” Wonwoo posed looking sheepish, really just wanting to divert the attention away from him a bit.

“So pure. Can't even say sex without blushing.” Jeonghan cooed.

“You're not wrong. Worse than Jisoo.” Mingyu grinned fondly.

“Shut up.” Wonwoo warned threateningly. Mingyu laughed of course. /p>

"We were just, you know...” Seungcheol was resting his hand on the younger man’s hip. He seemed to be thinking hard before inevitably sighing and saying, "Nah, I have nothing.”

"How about we all just pretend this never happened?” Jeonghan voiced helpfully.

“Sounds good.” Mingyu voted.

“Agreed.” Wonwoo said as well. The two boys in the door way looked at each other then left again, closing the door they'd somehow managed to unlock behind them, probably to seek out an unoccupied room.

“You were right.” Wonwoo stated as he rolled into Mingyu so they were touching again.

"About what?”

“It was worse than I could've imagined.” Mingyu beamed at him, laughing and pulling him in for a soft kiss. It was eerily domestic. Wonwoo didn't like that thought. He needed to go. This had been a huge mistake. He tried to get up but was pulled down by a hand and tucked against Mingyu’s body.

“Stay.”

“You know I don't actually like you still?” It felt like a lie.

“I know, but I'm tired and you smell good.” Mingyu sniffed him and smiled.

“I smell of sweat and cum.”

“Hmm, you have a good natural scent.” Mingyu held him so tight, stroking his head.

“Such a weirdo.”

“Shut up and come here, we can establish all the things we hate about each other later.” And Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to fight him. It was that exact moment when he chose to lie his head back down on the younger boys chest and close his eyes that he knew…he'd really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I need Jisoos Christ...


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is starting to recognise that doing the do with a guy you're not so sure you hate means you may have to consider how you actually feel about the them. Featuring wise Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to add any other chapters to this but after several requests I figured I might as well write another one. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I love hearing what you have to say, good or bad.

Meta Naratives do not exist. Wonwoo was very much aware that his life had not been written out in the stars. Moreover, he was well versed in the ideas of carving one’s own path and all that other postmodern bullshit. Yet despite this very stubborn philosophy he was rather susceptible to the idea that someone was having him on up there. 

There was no way his life could be this pathetic for no other purpose than the amusement of someone watching him. Honestly, it was one thing to wake up with a hangover that made it all too easy to understand the pain of screws digging into your skull like the trap in Saw V. It was quite a-fucking-nother thing to wake up with an aching throb splintering up his spine like some tormented soul being dragged down, through the seven layers of hell.

Jesus Christ he thought blasphemously (but accurately) to himself as he tried to nullify the throbbing behind his eyes. Every sinew of every muscle in his arms felt like sparklers as they fizzed and popped with quick bursts of pain. He got the message. Loud and fucking clear. 

Don't move. 

After what felt like hours but could perhaps have been minutes, the pain receded slightly till his head was pounding to the beat of some fucked up version of Row Your Boat: bang, bang, bang, bang-bang. Annoying but manageable if he kept still. Resigning to staying put he attempted the slow and waning process of opening his eyes. 

It was probably one of his worst ideas as he came to realise that the heavy weight pressing down on his stomach was not some sign of alcohol poisoning but an arm. It was draped over him with the large hand gripping his slim waist possessively. Now this alone wasn't great but it worried him much less than the heads on him. 

Nuzzled into his shoulder, one was twisting ever so slightly. The other head seemed to be using his thigh as a pillow, the wet sensation Wonwoo was just now registering most likely being drool. 

“What the fuck?” He groaned out. His throat having been imbibed of all remanence of moisture felt sticky and dry. It wasn't pleasant. 

He wanted to free himself and tried raising his legs only to have a hand slap him.

“Bad pillow.” Soonyoung pouted and rubbed his cheek into the flesh of his thigh. Convulsing under the fresh wave of pain and nausea, Wonwoo groaned once more. The movement seemed to jostle Mingyu awake who just grunted in protest. 

“What time is it?” Mingyu asked in a gruff morning voice that sent hot air over Wonwoo’s chest. He was opening his eyes grumpily and looked like he was about to rip whoever decided they could wake him at God-knows what time in the morning when he seemed to realise what or rather who, he was currently sleeping on. “Shit.”

“You seem shocked? Wait, don't tell me you weren't expecting to wake up in Soonyoung’s bed with him and the guy you fucked last night?” Rasping out the words he spoke with such contempt he sensed the kid visibly recoil. 

“Funnily enough, no, not really.” Mingyu wheezed as he removed his arm awkwardly and used his newly acquired limb to clutch his head. “Shit, I feel like death.”

“Seriously? You don't get to say anything considering what I'm dealing with right now.” Wonwoo knew that the kid did not deserve his hatred right now. It had been consensual as he recalled. Dammit he wished he couldn't recall it all. 

“You mean…I thought it was supposed to be okay if I-“

“Don't need reminding of the details thanks.” Mingyu hushed up which gave Wonwoo a chance to manage his urge to hurl. 

“I'm sorry.” The voice was timid and earnest as it was whispered in his ear.

“Yeah well, it takes two to…I'm not going to finish that sentence.”

“Probably for the best Hyung.” There was a soft huff of breathe like an attempt at a laugh and suddenly Wonwoo’s chest clenched. It felt like a drop ride and suddenly he was recalling last night and how good it had felt when he made the younger laugh. 

“Fuck, why are you like this?” Wonwoo sighed as he stared solemnly at the ceiling.

“Hungover?” 

“No not hungover, like that.” He was currently gesturing to all of Mingyu. It wasn't exactly as though he could form a coherent sentence.

“Naked? Smelly? Hard?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the last part in comic fashion causing Mingyu to laugh properly this time. “Calm down, I was just kidding Hyung.” 

“You weirdo. Don't say stuff like that when you're naked and pressed up against me!” 

“Why? It wasn't a problem last night.”

“Aish, seriously. Why are you so shameless all of a sudden?” Wonwoo was moaning as he tried to roll away but was reminded of the ache that resurfaced with every clench of his arse. “You realise Soonyoung is literally right next to you? What if he woke up?”

“Why the fuck is Hosh here?” Mingyu took it upon himself to shove the elder boy off of Wonwoo causing him to fall off of his own bed. 

“Oi.” 

“What are you doing in here?” Mingyu demanded as he sat up and leant over the bed.

“Me? What am I doing? It's my room punk.” 

“Fair point.” Mingyu conceded as he sat back. “You alright?”

“Well considering I've just been shoved off my own bed, not really.” Soonyoung shot back rubbing his hip then examining himself for any bruising. Wonwoo rolled his eyes but was careful to cover himself with one of the pillows, just in case. “So you had a good night last night then?”

“Umm, yeah.” Mingyu gave an awkward side glance towards Wonwoo who was currently receiving a big, exaggerated wink from Soonyoung and a series of eyebrow wiggles. “What about you, good night?”

It was more an attempt to save Wonwoo who was blushing again than a question posed out of actual interest. “You could say that. Actually I think I might be dying. Probably gunna throw up now so if you'll excuse me.” And with that he crawled (literally on his hands and knees) to the door and slunk out. 

“Wow. He's so weird.” Wonwoo said to no one in particular as he shook his head.

“I'm will neither agree with nor deny that statement.” Came the teasing voice of the younger.

“Weirdo.” He was surprised when Mingyu flopped onto him and sent a surging ache up his back. He went to hit him but was attacked by a pair of lips making a sickly sound against his cheek.

“Yeah but I'm your weirdo!” Mingyu exclaimed as he hugged Wonwoo closer. He honestly was at a loss for words. 

“First off, gross. Morning breathe is a thing even for you, oh mighty herd leader.” Mingyu laughed. “Second, who said you were my anything?” The laughing stopped.

“I thought after last night…”

“What?” Wonwoo forced himself to sit up. “That we'd be boyfriends and live happily ever after?”

“I thought that I was something to you, yeah.” 

“Well you're not. I still don't like you.” Wonwoo was willing his body not to collapse as he got painfully but steadily to his feet. 

“So why'd you stay?” Challenging and almost hostile, Mingyu seemed unconvinced.

“Because I'm an idiot?” Wonwoo offered grabbing his pair of boxers off the floor. He cursed under his breath. Mingyu was watching him struggle and stood to his feet. 

“Let me get those.” He then started scrambling round the room looking for the various items of clothing Wonwoo was wearing last night. He watched the younger but didn't stop him. The sooner he got his clothes, the sooner he could leave and maybe have a shower. Caked and flakey he could feel Mingyu’s cum from the previous night still present, causing him to cringe involuntarily. Shit, what if this kid had given him an STD? He would never drink again. “I think this is everything.”

“Thanks, I guess.” After a five minutes of pulling his clothes on Mingyu gave him a hand with the socks. Instant regret filled Wonwoo as he remembered the last time the kid had helped him with them. Was this going to happen for the rest of his life? Flashbacks were not his thing. “So I'm going to go now…”

“You could stay.” Mingyu had these big puppy eyes that were glistening and shit and Wonwoo’s heart actually faltered. Why was karma or whatever being such a bitch to him? What was worse was when the kid stood up, now in briefs, and slunk his kola arms around him, he really did want to stay. It was warm and comforting and why the hell had they ever considered any of this okay? 

“Please don't. This was just a one time thing to get over whatever weird lusty thing we had between us.” Wonwoo knew that realistically nothing would work out between them. Why put in all that effort? Besides who said he even wanted a relationship? Much less an annoying boyfriend who giggled and teased him and made him feel incredible and insecure and alive and…wow he really needed to not be there right now.

“I don't think I'm over it.” A lucid breath washed over Wownoo’s neck. He shivered and was about to cave completely because apparently a hungover and dying Wonwoo has no self control when the door slammed open. 

“What. The. Fuck.” It was Seungcheol. He was wearing a onesie and gaping at the sight of the two boys. “Holy shit I thought I dreamt that up.”

“That wouldn't be any less weird Cheollie. That would just mean that you had a wet dream about those two…” Jeonghan was with the other resit, chuckling and holding his shoulders. Wonwoo’s eyebrows rose in shock as he remembered what he had witnessed last night. 

“Look as much as I love you guys walking in on us, could you please leave now?” Mingyu pleaded letting go of a silent Wonwoo who was just thanking his lucky stars that he was dressed this time.

“Whatever. I just wanted to tell Wonwoo here, that if you say anything about last night to anyone…” Jeonghan was pointing a bony finger right at him. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes like he'd seen that Jun guy do on so many occasions. Was now really the time to go 80s Western High School Bully on his ass? “You'll what? Make my life miserable?”

“This isn't a drama.” The elder deadpanned. “I was going to say I'll be really embarrassed. Please don't tell anyone because it's complicated and we don't want people knowing yet.” 

“Oh. Um, sure. If you return the favour I guess.” There was a series of nods and then eye conversations between the three friends before the eldest two left. Wonwoo took this time to leave to making the excuse that he needed to throw up but he would talk to Mingyu on Monday. 

 

The rest of Sunday was spent at home were he had a bath, threw up in said bath, had a shower, threw up again and then cried himself to sleep. At least he was a wreck alone. His parents were out and his brother was on a school trip so he could be as miserable as he wanted and no one would have to know.

He kept having awkward flashes of his night with the Spawn of Satan himself. It was worse because every time he tried to shift his lower body he had an intense reminder. In regards to the pain he'd actually taken to searching online, why does it hurt so much? It didn't really help. Most people wrote that if you weren't stretched out our didn't use lube that would explain it but Wonwoo could (unfortunately) distinctly remember that part. It was more unfortunate in the sense that he got a tad turned on thinking about it.

 

Monday came around pretty quickly and by then he was more or less physically fine. He woke up feeling like he hadn't slept in days but apart from that everything was just dandy. Dragging himself round his room he dumped on the first clothes he found. After struggling to find his glasses he gave up and wore his contacts instead. Looking far from his usual speccy and jumpered self he decided he couldn't care less. When he finally got to Sixth Form after the half an hour walk he'd been hoping to find a nice quiet place to read. That didn't work. No sooner than he'd walked into B Block than someone shouted:

“There he is!” Vernon was calling from a smaller section of the herd who happened to be milling around in the block. “Hey man, where did you go on Saturday?” 

“I…erm.” He coughed uncomfortably. It's not like he could tell them that he went upstairs to have sex with their beloved straight leader. It was while he was standing awkwardly looking constipated as he tried to think up a convincing story that his unexpected saviour came over.

“Back off.” It was Jun. He was addressing a rather taken aback Vernon as he headed towards Wonwoo who in turn was taken aback when he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged away towards the locker room. Vernon just watched with a confused eyebrow crease and several questions to the guys around him.

“Do you mind?” What did this guy think he was doing? He had literally cornered him so that he physically couldn't leave the cramped room.

“Nope. Talk to me.” 

“Pardon?” 

“I know you don't have many friends Wonwoo. I also know you really need to talk to someone. So I'm here. I'm listening.” He smiled.

“Look I'm not sure what you think you-“

“Cut the crap.” Jun shot. He had this look. Like a stern father waiting for a stubborn child to tell them that, yes, they stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

“What do you know?” Wonwoo sighed.

“Everything.” 

“How?” 

“I’m very observant.” Jun laughed before sporting a more stoney look. “Mingyu?”

“Yeah.” He really would rather not be here.

“Is it the gay part or the Mingyu part you're having a problem accepting?” Jun asked carefully. Wonwoo thought about it.

“Both, I guess.”

“Thought so. Any reason in particular?”

“It's just a lot to process and I don't know what I'm thinking half the time. Actually, to be honest I'm surprised you're being so calm about all this. I thought you'd be a lot more…against this, I guess.”

“Oh please. Our whole group is one big incestuous gay fest. I've dealt with this so often, you'd be surprised.” Jun was laughing and at first Wonwoo didn't even process his words straight away, to startled by how jovial he sounded. Considering what he had witnessed at Soonyoung’s he was inclined to trust the validity of the elder’s words.

“So you know about Jeonghan and Seungcheol?” 

“Yeah, they're not exactly subtle.” Jun said rolling his eyes fondly. Wonwoo suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. “Our whole group puts on a front but they are a lot more complex. Well, most of us anyway.”

“Noted. I get that a lot of them have more layers or whatever..” Wonwoo confessed as he leant his back against the blue lockers behind him; the metal cold as it seeped through his shirt. He thought about how weird Soonyoung was and about how human Jeonghan had seemed and about Mingyu…

“Yeah, think of them like ogres.” Wonwoo laughed despite himself.

“Is that a Shrek reference?” 

“Yeah...Maybe don't think of them like that. It wasn't my greatest analogy. What I'm trying to say is don't be scared about what others might say. They're a lot more three dimensional than you think they are.” Jun waited to see a sign of acknowledgement from Wonwoo before saying: “You know Mingyu isn't the arrogant, self-consumed airhead you think he is? He likes to play games but he never knows how to handle the penultimate moves before a relationship.”

“That sounds deep and insightful.” Wonwoo voiced in monotone decidedly avoiding the whole relationship conversation.

“Call me Sensei.” Jun shrugged, unperturbed.

“I'd rather not.” Wonwoo wasn't sure what Jun was getting at and was probably more confused now than when they’d started their conversation but he also felt more at ease. Like his self-identity-who-and-what-the-fuck-am-I freak-out was a bit uncalled for.

“Right. Better go and find Minghao before he murders me for making him wait.” Jun was just about to leave when Wonwoo registered the potential meaning behind that and called after him.

“Wait! Are you and Minghoa…” Jun just smirked at him.

“Like I said: one big incestuous gay fest.” And with that he left leaving Wonwoo to fish mouth after him. What? Just what? How did he even comprehend that when Minghao was the homophobic, anti-Wonwoo jerk that he knew? What the fuck?

“Defiantly complex.” Wonwoo muttered aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see how this all pans out.


	6. The First Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blessed by all of your support! I'm so sorry it has taken me FOREVER to post another chapter after having left in on a cliffhanger! I am a bad person like that ;p
> 
> This chapter is more setting up the next one but I hope it's not too awful, I've got really bad writers block because I have rewired my brain for essay writing, not creative writing.
> 
> Here we go.

There are only so many ways one can react when discovering that everything they’ve ever known is a whole load of bollocks. Most people have reactions based on their personality traits. For example, the emotional wrecks of society might curl themselves into a ball and cry. In other cases, people with a disposition for dramatic overreactions might go on a massive rampage that parallels Godzilla’s destructive tour of Japan. Even screaming is an option for the people that are perhaps best described as pathologically questionable. 

Wonwoo did not react in any of these ways. That is not to say that he hadn't just found out that everything was bollocks or that he was lacking any sort of personality. It just wasn't really that big of a deal… So what if he was just a little bit gay for the guy he’d hated religiously for the past how ever many years? Nothing wrong with that. What did it matter if he was wrong about his sexuality, his morality or indeed his social perceptions? 

Of course, this would have been the logical or rational thought process to follow. It would have been the ‘Hey look I’m a chill guy who reads and is totally not freaking out’ response. As it happened Wonwoo was not in any rational state of mind and he was certainly not chilling. Truth be told he really was freaking the fuck out. 

Fortunately, Wonwoo’s new found terror did not take away from his mind’s nifty organisational skills and he had found his issues self-categorised into three main problems.

PROBLEM ONE: He was not a robot.

Apparently he was not the emotionally impotent kid he had thought himself to be. It just so happens that he was very fucking emotional. He had only maintained his level of calmness because of a perfect balance between agnostic states of being moderately happy and moderately sad. 

Now that he had experienced the feeling of being a giddy mess with moths or whatever it was in his stomach, he had knocked his dial out of whack. It was swinging away from the overly happy state it had originally been knocked into and towards the dark and fatalistic state. He didn't know whether screaming, crying or pretending he was a spud for the rest of his life were viable options, but he preferred all of them to actually facing his problems like a respectable human.

PROBLEM TWO: The Fucking Herd.

Because of his new found emotions - ones that went beyond mild irritation and skepticism - he now didn't know what to do with the shock, and perhaps even guilt, that came with the realisation that the herd were, by the very least, tolerable. Actually, tolerable didn't quite cover the fond feeling that swirled inside his usually hollow chest when he spoke with them.

Soonyoung happened to be the weirdest kid on the planet. Dokyeom was this caring giraffe with a mission to make every sad sack smile. Jeonghan was not actually the spawn of Satan straight out of a drama and was fucking and/or dating ladies’ man Seungcheol. Jun was like some wise soothsayer with wisdom and authority that surpassed every preconception Wonwoo had had after seeing the guy in class. Heck, even homophobic Minghao who called out people who stared creepily at him, was doing the soothsayer. Wonwoo would never get over the shock of that. 

Perhaps that fatal day on the field, triggered by an adverse reaction to the possibility of someone ogling his butt, had been Minghao’s way of handling his fear of being objectified by roaming eyes? Or fear that other people would find out he liked guys? Or guys as well as girls? Or nerdy kids who just happened to be guys? Wonwoo couldn't quite get his head round things as it was. He did not need to add the complexities of multiple sexualities to the current list of issues he was confused about. 

Maybe Minghao was just worried Jun would be upset that he had known and then let someone look at his butt. Not that Wonwoo had been looking at his butt. Sure he supposed it was an alright buttocks but he really hadn't been… Okay, what was he even saying now? 

The point was Minghao, like the rest of the herd, was a complex individual with multiple reasons for acting the way he did, reasons governed by experience and interactions. He wasn't someone with the static identity that worked on the principles of modernity. He didn't do things because he was a ‘bad man’. It just wasn't that simple. There was no good or bad and it was this realisation that really sucked for Wonwoo.

He had been so unapologetically judgmental of these ‘clones’ only for them to turn out to be innocent from the so-called crimes of dooshery that Wonwoo had basically tried persecuting them for. He had laughed monotonously to himself as the didactic voice in his head began reciting the words ‘innocent until proven guilty’ on loop.

He, Wonwoo, was the arsehole who had put them into boxes and labelled them as this and that. All that literature and it turns out he was still as obtuse as the next twat with glasses and an overly big vocabulary. He'd make a great politician, he thought bitterly. Honestly, how was it that he was the one who belonged in some 1980s high school movie? 

PROBLEM THREE: The Mingyu Conundrum

On top of problem one and two, admitting that Mingyu, as the herd’s golden boy was not terrible was really hard to swallow. Oh god, Wonwoo really needed to watch the phrasing he used in conjunction with Mingyu now if the images that just popped into his head of him swallowing much more than that were anything to go by.

See, that was another thing. He had not only admitted to wanting to have sex with the kid he despised, but had also then proceeded to have sex with said kid. He had let him take his virginity! He wasn't sentimental about that crap but he had considered the possibility of him being an asexual. However, that had gone down the drain the moment he'd had a couple of drinks. Plus on top of that he still referred to the guy as a ‘kid’ which was fucked up in itself. 

The thing was, Mingyu didn't have this self-entitled attitude or god complex that he'd originally thought. He was funny for one thing. Not funny as in the kind that makes you laugh because the joke tickles your fancy. No, it was the sort of funny that makes you catch your breath because it's scary how weird the person you're with is.

They called each other weirdo so much over the last couple of days that it had become like a pet name. It no longer meant that weirdness that related to something being odd, foreign or different. Instead it was the kind of weird that hones a sense of admiration and a strange and peculiar feeling that festers inside when you recognise someone as something Wonwoo could only ascribe as like. For all intents and purposes, Mingyu was his like. 

The like referenced here was not the sort of like that is used in regards to feelings of amity or fondness though. It was the state of being both unnervingly, yet equally, comfortingly similar. It was the feeling of solidarity. 

Mingyu had known Wonwoo’s game like it was his own. Mingyu had matched Wonwoo move for move like he knew Wonwoo’s tactics, knew them like they were his own. There was no need to have petty conversations filled with small talk and social conventions. They just didn't need to to feel at ease with each other.

Ease wasn't the only thing that defined the relationship between them. It was a mutual respect and ability to challenge each other without pushing them further than they could handle. Of course, Mingyu had in fact pushed him to the edge multiple times in ways that satisfy multiple meanings of that metaphor.

He had jumped with him though. The cliché ‘leapt with him’ would probably be more appropriate because really it was a leap of faith that had gotten them to this point but Wonwoo, the agnostic that he was, was cautious of bringing religion into his current predicament because that was a whole other ball park.

Together they had plotted without words, felt without thinking, laughed without caring and loathed without feeling. Wonwoo had known this kid on a personal level, an intimate one, in the time it took other people to build up the confidence to say hello to someone.

Mingyu was a cuddly and hot. He was this charming, handsome, weirdo and it didn't really matter if he way a guy. None of it really mattered because Wonwoo knew that he had no control over this. They were symbiotic. It was that simple.

This thought alone was enough to send Wonwoo’s mind whirring. He had been so sure that he hated these people. But he was wrong. So what else had he been wrong about? 

Was water actually dry? 

Was day actually night?

Did bread make you skinny?

Sit was a lot to comprehend in his defence. So, how did an emotionally constipated boy, now experiencing emotional diarrhoea, handle this shit storm of the cerebral variety? Well, naturally he ran. 

He ran as fast as he fucking could. 

He wasn't a particularly fast runner but he could run for a long ass time. This was a useful skill when his house was as far away as it was.

Having pelted it from the changing rooms after his unsettling conversation with Wise Jun, he hadn't even had time to excuse himself at Reception. When he finally got to his house he rammed his key in the lock, totally ignoring Mrs Moon and her unwanted concern, then pegged it up the stairs till he was under his duvet, shoes still on, and panting heavily. Willing himself to calm down he finally considered that maybe running away wouldn't make it go away. But that just left him with bigger questions like, for instance, how he was supposed to deal with all the self-hate and fear? 

It took three days of isolation.

He told his parents that he was just really ill and they had accepted it without questions. Wonwoo was a good kid. By day three though, suspicions had started to grow, no thanks to his brother the little bastard, so he was had no choice but to go to sixth form the next day or suffer his mother’s wrath. Wonwoo might be having a crisis but he didn't have a death wish.

That was how he ended up back at school.

Now Wonwoo’s luck, being as truly tragic as it was, meant that the first person he bumped into was Jeonghan. He had been trying to sneak into the library to make a start on IT by Stephen King. It was a strategically long novel that he had chosen so the librarian, who often came and spoke to him about certain recommendations, would not interrogate him as to why he was spending so much time there (an uncomfortable conversation that had been forced on him before now).

“Oh so you do still exist?” Jeonghan exclaimed as he noticed Wonwoo’s awkward walk towards the vermillion, automatic doors. As these were right by the bike railings Jeonghan was currently perched on, it looked as though Wonwoo was walking towards him and not trying to avoid him like he'd intended. The tone of his voice wasn't spiteful per say. There even seemed to be a hint of humour to it. Damn it.

“Um, yeah…” Wonwoo mumbled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and fiddling with the pages of the hefty book and staring at his striped sleeves. It wasn't a particularly cold day but there was something reassuring about the layer of material wrapping themselves loosely round his arms. He couldn't look Jeonghan in the eyes for the guilt alone was still stifling. “I was ill.”

“Yeah, Jun said.” He couldn't help flinching at Jun’s name. He looked around quickly taking in the field to his right and the prison-esque buildings to his left. Thankfully the place seemed to be fairly empty with only a few students here so early. No sign of Jun. “Mingyu was looking for you by the way.” 

“What?” No Wonwoo, bless his nervous and overactive mind, hadn't meant to squeak like a fucking mouse but as luck would have it, that's exactly what happened. Understandably, Jeonghan was giving him an incredulous look.

“Weird. But yeah, Mingyu, he said he needed to talk to you about something.” Jeonghan said disinterestedly. Wonwoo was about to ask what about when they were interrupted by the sound of bike brakes in dire need of some oil.

“Hey.” Seungcheol had cycled up to them, sweaty and out of breath. He wiped his brow roughly then took in Wonwoo’s gangly frame. “Oh the prodigal son returns.” 

“Cheollie, what did we say about quoting things?” Jeonghan said, laughing anyway and playfully shoving Seungcheol. Unfortunately Jeonghan’s shove was more like a boxing glove to the shoulder and Seungcheol, who was still straddling his bike, almost toppled over. Lucky for him Wonwoo was there acting as some kind of leverage upon which he could stabilise himself on. It almost ended up with them both on the ground which was still damp from the search morning shower of rain. Not today.

“Fuck, careful. No need for assassination attempts this early, love.” The eldest laughed merrily. The sound was one Wonwoo could barley stomach. Why was he such a judgmental little bitch? This guy was so sweet and chirpy. Wonwoo was beginning to feel bad for hoping for his instant demise for the past couple of months. “Cheers for saving me WonWon.”

“Did you just quote Lavender fucking Brown?” Jeonghan demanded with a straight face.

“Maybe.” The disgusted look he received had Seungcheol pouting. “You love Harry Potter, don't be like that.”

“Correction, I love Emma Watson and aspire to be Professor Umbridge in another life.”

“You love me more though! And please your more like Amos Diggory than her you big softy.” The eldest said cheekily before biting his lip and side-eying Wonwoo cautiously. While looking to see his reaction Seungcheol seemed to remember something and piped up quickly, ignoring Jeonghan’s indignant huffs. “Oh Mingyu’s looking for you by the way.”

“What?” Really he needed to at least try and look like he hadn't just been privy to some hard core scat porn or something. 

“Mingyu, he's been looking for you.” Seungcheol repeated nonchalantly as he began wheeling his bike towards the bike rack, fiddling with a bunch of keys he'd pulled from his hoodie’s pocket as he went.

“Oh. Okay.” The enthusiastic voice he used conveyed his utter excitement at this news. How many people had Mingyu asked? What did he even want? “Did he, umm, did he say what it was about?”

“Nope. That's Gyu for you, never really tells anyone anything.” Seungcheol was calling as he fiddled with his bike lock. Jeonghan was watching him, bent over the railing, intently.

“Yeah like you're any better.” He laughed back in a way that was uncomfortably close to a flirtatious giggle. The elder of the two groaned and looked up, much to Wonwoo’s confusion.

“Hey, I thought you were over that?” He suddenly sounded exhausted.

“I am.” Came a snappy but altogether amused response. It was a very classic action that Jeonghan used in all situations. He was just stirring up trouble for the sheer thrill of drama. He wasn’t even drunk this time.

“Look next time she asks I'll tell her but there's no reason to bring it up now.”

“You say that every time.” Said Jeonghan airily like he was teasing his Hyung. “It's all fine!” He exclaimed in an apparently earnest way despite the palpable tension that suggested he was not actually feeling as zestful as his tone suggested.

“Who says what every time?” Came a hollering voice less than 10cm from Wonwoo’s ear.

“Jesus Christ!” He yelled as he lurched forward and away from Seungkwan’s overly peppy and loud voice nearly dropping the black book in the process.

“Quite the opposite.” Seungkwan cackled, winking as he moved over to allow Vernon to join the huddle they'd begun making.

“Please, you're not the anti-Christ.” Vernon said with some all knowing twinkle in his eye like he thought the guy was a blooming teddy bear. 

“Anti-Christ? God no that's Jeonghan.” Seungkwan quipped earning him a sharp poke from the long haired boy who had stood up and was mid-stretch. “Ouch. No, I was talking about appearances. I don't have a beard etcetera etcetera.”

“Wait you aren't the physical embodiment of Jesus?” Vernon asked in mock disbelief. “This makes no sense.”

“Yeah well, your face makes no sense.” 

“What does that even mean?” Seungcheol chuckled as he rejoined the other lads, looping an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder casually.

“What's he said now?” Jihoon asked. Apparently he had taken the liberty of filling the gap to Wonwoo’s other side causing him to jump fiercely. Seriously did they have to keep doing that, he'd almost dropped his book again. It was at this point Wonwoo noticed that more people had started to show up and were forming clustered groups around the area surrounding the library and the bike rails.

“Hansol, can you talk some sense into your boy, he's gunna give woozi a stroke.” Jeonghan was saying as Seungkwan began whining about being under appreciated.

“When the fuck did Ji get here?” Asked Dokyeom who had quite literally appeared out of fucking nowhere.

“I think it was somewhere around anti-Christ.” Vernon supplied helpfully as he held a hand over Seungkwan’s mouth, “Wait, when did you two get here?”

“A while ago.” Hoshi smiled widely from beside Dokyeom. Wonwoo was getting a little overwhelmed trying to keep up with the new arrivals. 

Every time someone new rocked up they made him jump and he swore it was lucky he had a death grip on this book or it would have been on the ground and wet by this point. The death grip was a result of nerves. 

He wanted to slip away from the group which had begun to break off into little sub conversations again. Unfortunately, before he could instigate Plan Run Away, Vernon drew the attention of the herd to ask:

“Hey has anyone done the maths homework for Mr Wang? I can't face another detention with him.” 

“I thought you liked Mr Wang?” Dokyeom asked puzzled.

“Oh it's not him I have a problem with. It's Mark and his uncontrollable thirst. There are only so many comments you can listen to about your teacher’s biceps before you start to lose it.” Vernon looked traumatised and despite himself Wonwoo found himself laughing softly with the rest of them.

“You lost it a long time ago.” Jihoon commented at the same time as Seungkwan said. “He has got nice biceps” which earned him another whack from the smallest lad.

“This is true.” Vernon said solemnly. “Hey where's Gyu?”

“Ha, that rhymed.” Hoshi seal clapped enthusiastically.

“Who dropped you as a kid?” Jihoon deadpanned. 

“Seriously, he'll have done it and I bet he'll let me copy him! Anyone seen him?” There were various forms of no before, “Wonwoo, have you seen him? Figured he must of found you by now? He's been looking for you long enough.”

“Oh yeah he asked if I'd seen you too. Reckon it must be important. He sounded pretty miffed.” Jihoon added.

“Really when I spoke to him he sounded upset.” 

“Nah, when he asked me he was defiantly pissed.” Hoshi said as he fiddled with a Capri Sun straw. “Hyung, open this for me?”

“Such a child.” Seungcheol muttered but complied all the same. Handing the drink back to a grinning Soonyoung he asked the question they were all wondering. “So, what did you do?”

“Did you guys fall out?” Dokyeom asked sounding legitimately upset at the thought of that. Like he'd invested something in their ‘friendship’ and was totally justified to be hurt if it fell through.

“I think they came out to each other or something.” Hoshi piped up causing Wonwoo to almost throw up at the thought. He would never have the balls to admit that to himself let alone tell Mingyu. 

“Fuck off are they gay!” Vernon cried.

“Who's gay?” It was Jisoo that interrupted the quick fire inquest into Wonwoo’s private business.

“Mingyu.” Seungkwan said.

“Wonwoo.” Hoshi said.

“Your mum.” Jihoon said.

“Really Ji?” Jisoo asked disapprovingly at the shorter lad’s contribution. “I'm friends with idiots. Anyway, how did you get on to the topic of their sexuality?” No one really answered the question as they all began talking amongst themselves about it. Wonwoo really wanted to run. The phrase ‘Mingyu slept with Wonwoo’ started to root itself in every conversation and he wanted to die.

“Did anyone else sense that?” Jeonghan whispered conspiratorially to the larger group. “It's the shit getting real.”

“The fuck are you on about now J-“ It looked like Vernon had seen a ghost as his words trailed off. Wonwoo who was observing everyone awkwardly turned to look at the Leonardo DiCaprio looking kid, only now noticing that Minghao and Jun had joined the group but we're bickering about some thing to one side.

“Look, it's nothing.” Wonwoo stated firmly, taking the sudden silence to be indicative of his time to talk. “Everything's fine. Mingyu and I are fine.”

“Oh really?”

Wonwoo felt himself tense up before his body gave a jolt. His book fell to the ground with a heavy thud accompanied by the slightly wet squishing sound. His heart began to spasm in rapid pounds and his skin turned to goose flesh.

“Mingyu?” Jun asked cautiously noticing the younger lad’s arrival. “You okay?”

“You and I need to talk.” Mingyu spoke evenly, ignoring Jun and staring directly at Wonwoo.

“Talk about what?” Vernon was squeaking to the group “Anyone else really confused?”

“I don't want to.” Wonwoo replied, averting his eyes.

“Look we either talk here in front of everyone or we talk in private.” Mingyu was getting closer to him.

“Do we get to vote?” Minghao queried spitefully. Typically, Seungkwan had noted the sarcasm and yelled.

“I pick the first option!”

“Guys shut up.” Seungcheol hissed in warning, he didn't like where this was going. People were looking over at their group and he seemed to be conscious of Wonwoo’s defiance and Mingyu’s anger.

“Look, can't you just drop this?” Wonwoo was speaking with a steely determination, some semblance of his confidence restoring itself now that Mingyu was here.

“No. Funnily enough I can't.” Mingyu spat. He looked furious and betrayed and disappointed and Wonwoo didn't know what the hell was going to happen from here. It was in this moment he knew he was about to really fuck up. Mingyu would surely call him out for being a chicken - a coward – and he had no qualms airing their dirty laundry for the whole school to see. Brace yourself Wonwoo thought bitterly as he looked up at the conundrum that was Kim Mingyu. Time for game number five. Winner takes all. Begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations you made it! As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it is more of a filler than anything else. Let me know what you think of the writing but also whether or not you want a happy, sad or realistic ending :) x


	7. The Second Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! It has been a while...my bad...again... 
> 
> Anyway I am very conscious of leaving it too long. This is a little chapter that will set up the next things to come. I have big plans for these two which I hope you will all love! Enjoy.

“You really want to do this here?” Wonwoo asked looking sketchily around, both at the herd and the congregation of nosey bystanders.

“I don’t give a toss where we do this. Just that we do.” Mingyu hissed back apparently not as comfortable airing their dirty laundry in public as he’d made out moments earlier.

“If you guys need to talk we can just-“ Before Jisoo could finish his peacekeeping spiel Seungkwan had forcibly hushed him by slapping a presumably clammy hand over the elder’s mouth.

“Shut up and enjoy the tea.”

“Fine. I’ll talk with you but I don’t need an audience.” Wonwoo conceded. This game wasn’t meant to be spectated. It was a private match.

“Fine. Follow me.” Wonwoo gave a firm nod of his head and moved to follow. What stopped the two from continuing in their venture was the mass movement of the herd like sheep in a pack. “What the heck guys?”

“What?” Dokyeom queried with faux innocence plastered over his face. “We can’t come too?”

“No you can’t bloody come too.” Mingyu stated, not quite angrily but with enough aggression to show the severity of the situation.

“You heard the man.” Jun was saying as the herd began to murmur their disapproval “Let them go.”

“Yeah who wants to listen to their lovers quarrel anyway?” Minghao cracked lucidly, shining uncomfortable clarity on the cause of all the tension for everyone to see. Some of the girls even had the audacity to giggle.

“Why don’t you fuck off.” Wonwoo snapped taking an imposing step towards the shorter boy. “Or do I need to remind Jun to keep his bitch in line.”

“The fuck did you just say to me Jeon?” Admittedly Wonwoo had no idea what the hell he was saying, much less why he had whispered the second part like a threat one might receive in a blackmail situation. Had he just given Minghao a warning? Great, he really did have a death wish. Thankfully Jun and Mingyu were quick to react, bodies in between the two before anything could escalate.

“Right come on. Before you get yourself beaten up. Did you forget that they owe you no loyalties?” Mingyu said to him as he dragged him away from the hubbub forming in their wake.

“He started it.”

“Aish, and you call me kid?” Mingyu tutted “Stop acting like a child.”

“I’m not.” Wonwoo said stubbornly…like a child. The problem was, that was about the size of it. The herd, those people watching them, even Mingyu himself didn’t owe him shit. They weren’t really his friends at all. They were Mingyu’s and he may have realised they weren’t horrible humans but that didn’t stop him from being an outcast.

Wonwoo needed to accept that he would always be an outcast.

“Right. Are you going to explain why you acted the way you did?” Mingyu was demanding as he brought them to a halt towards the edge of the tennis courts a good distance away from everyone and anyone.

“What do you mean?” Oh good one, he thought pathetically.

“You and I both know I haven’t done anything to deserve the way you treated me.” Mingyu was explaining calmly despite the curling of his fists. He looked tiered. There were cavernous bags underlining his eyes in cartoonish fashion. His clothes were rumpled. His smile replaced by a thin unwavering line. Did he look sad or pissed off? Wonwoo wasn’t sure.

“The way I treated you?”

“Can you not play dumb with me? You don’t get to sleep with me and then pretend that I mean absolutely nothing to you. That’s bullshit. Were you just going to ignore me?”

“Pretty much” Wonwoo sighed under his breath. Of course with less than a metre between the pair it was a given that Mingyu would hear him.

“Do you really think that little of me? Do you really think that I deserve that pain?” Mingyu asked with his kicked puppy look. What was Wonwoo doing? He’d never been in a position remotely like this. The only thought in his head right now was protect, protect, protect. He needed to protect himself and put up some barriers. Even if that meant coming off as cold.

“What pain?” It sounded like he was mocking Mingyu and he didn’t know how he could be this cruel but he also didn’t know what else to do. “I didn’t want to see you. So what?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes I’m serious. What did you think would happen here? That I’d turn round and tell you I love you or something. Don’t be stupid.” Apparently his fear was manifesting itself in the form of anger and contempt.

“I didn’t ask you to love me. I just asked you to stay.” It was Mingyu’s turn to sigh as he gave a quick survey of the ground and then sat down defeatedly. Wonwoo followed suit but reluctantly and with caution.

“If I had stayed, what would have happened? We talk, we realise I don’t hate you, we what exactly?” This time there wasn’t spite but rather genuine curiosity curling into his words.

“I don’t know.” Mingyu wasn’t even looking at him. He was running his hands over the artificial grass of the courts in big sweeping movements as his head turned skywards to admire the scattering of cloud. “Maybe we could be friends…”

“Friends?” Wonwoo sniggered like the concept was impossible. “Do you fuck many of your friends?”

“Why have you got to be so vulgar about it?”

“Vulgar? Who’s vulgar?” Wonwoo who had not stopped looking at the kid was taken aback when he looked at him directly and rolled his eyes. The fond feeling in his chest welled slightly and he had to suck in a sharp breath. “Okay fine, the point still stands though.”

“Weird as it may seem to you, no I don’t make a habit of having sex with my friends. The herd aren’t into that.” Despite himself Wonwoo choked out another more hearty laugh. Mingyu remembered what Wonwoo had said and it meant a lot more to Wonwoo than he’d like to admit. It also seemed hilarious when he considered the bombshell Wise Jun had dropped on him.

“But your friends make a habit of fu- having sex with each other, right?”

“I mean…Jun?” Wonwoo nodded at Mingyu who was now sitting with his legs crossed, hands in his lap, looking at the ground now with furrowed eyebrows. Wonwoo was sitting in much the same position, his bag beside him and IT deposited in front of him dividing the two. “The thing is, you can’t tell anyone or they will kill you by the way, my friends like having fun. It started out with a couple of them just fooling around because the girls we talk to are all either religious or romantics.”

“Figures.” Wonwoo said with his own eye roll.

“The others are just fooling around but SCoups and Jeonghan are the real deal.” As much as he hated to admit it Wonwoo was well aware of the budding relationship and was waiting for Mingyu to confirm that Jun and Minghao were just as real but he did not. Wonwoo briefly wondered whether this had anything to do with the tendency for Minghao to go into thug mode.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because dummy, you didn’t know any of this before right?” Mingyu asked with a little twinkle in his eyes like an opponent the moment before shouting checkmate.

“No…”

“Exactly. None of us kiss and tell. You’re so scared that what happened will get out or that you need to understand why the things that have happened have happened. You’re so ready to push me away because you think you need to know how you feel about me and everything else. But it’s not like that.”

“I…” Wonwoo was at a loss.

“Stop pushing me away and start talking to me. I’m not asking us to fall in love, I’m just offering you a supportive ear. If you weren’t being such an idiot you’d know that this doesn’t have to be complicated.”

“Well…” What did he even say to that? Was that really why he had run? Probably. Was he really freaking out over something he didn’t need to be? Probably not. Maybe the kid was right. Maybe he had been a bit dramatic. “Can you just let me have my early mid-life crisis in peace you big dork”.

“What the fuck.” Mingyu cackled punching Wonwoo’s arm lightly “Call me dork again.”

“Stop.” Wonwoo cautioned as Mingyu drew him in to a sort of headlock side hug.

“I will if you promise to stop being dramatic and talk to me.” Mingyu reasoned.  
“Fine.” Wonwoo mumbled while sorting his hair back. He felt a big hand run through it and started. “Hey.”

“What? Oh come on I can’t touch you now?” The kid was smirking at him as if to remind him he had already touched everything that constituted as Wonwoo.

“Maybe if you weren’t so handsy I wouldn’t have freaked out and ‘hurt’ you in the first place” Mingyu laughed at that and started nodding. He then reached over and grabbed the chunky King novel.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a nerd who feels the need to defend books then we wouldn’t have had to play our little game..” Wonwoo, trying to protect the literature again, lunged forward. Of course the effect of this was to have him cross no man’s land and fall, top half onto Mingyu’s waiting lap.

“Give me the book.”

“Or what?” The challenge from Mingyu was intolerable. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Aish.” Wonwoo exclaimed as he snatched back his book and went to sit up. It seemed, however, that Mingyu had other plans. He pulled on Wonwoo’s elbows so he came crashing back onto the steely thighs.

“Oops.”

“Will you stop. We’re on the tennis courts. What if someone sees us?” Wonwoo huffed as he freed himself from the larger male.

“Interesting. It seems you don’t mind me, a friend, trying to cuddle you. Just that we are in public.” That shit eating grin was dangerous and Wonwoo couldn’t help but swallow thickly.

“Who said we were friends?”

“Certainly not that semi.” Mingyu was eyeing the soft bulge in his trousers. He felt his cheeks go crimson. Was he really that thirsty? He was about to rip the guy a new one when the bell rang out. “Come on friend. Can’t have you going to class in this state.”

“Pardon?” Wonwoo stammered as he was dragged to his feet, bum slightly damp from the dew on the grass. Walking uncomfortably Wonwoo was well aware of the direction he was being led in.

How had this been resolved so quickly? Were they friends now? Why did Mingyu affect him so much? Why was he allowing himself to be dragged into the boys toilet? Most importantly, had he left his book on the tennis court?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> When I wrote this I thought that it got resolved too quickly. I pondered over this and realised that I think Wonwoo would easily forgive him. He always gets so wrapped up in Mingyu that he doesn’t really consider his past feelings properly. 
> 
> It made sense to me but I feel the need to justify myself XD 
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed it and I’d love to know your thoughts. x


End file.
